the thief and the airbender
by words-with-dragons
Summary: People don't fall in love overnight. Rather, it's a series of moments and realizations. / A collection of drabbles and oneshots. Takes requests. [Kai/Jinora]
1. different

the thief and the airbender

* * *

_different_

* * *

Jinora's different. Kai doesn't know why, or how, but she is.

She makes his cheeks heat up, with just a simple touch, or some kind words. When she wants something, he has this crazy urge to get it for her right away, and he doesn't want to steal it, either. He knows she doesn't like it that he still steals, even if he's slowly trying to stop. It's hard, but he's trying, because she wants it.

Her opinion matters to him. Their friendship - relationship, whatever - has been filed away in the short list of things Kai actually takes seriously. A short list that's very close to his heart.

Because hearing her laugh can somehow make him ridiculously happy, even more so if he's the reason why. And it sounds better than the clink of coins clashing together ever could. Because when she puts her hand on his, or his shoulder, guiding him through airbending moves, the rush he gets from stealing couldn't even hold a candle to it.

Because every time they're together, he gets butterflies in his stomach. Nobody's ever made him feel like that.

Jinora's different. Kai doesn't know why, or how, but she is, and it's the best sort of different he's ever known.

* * *

**Do I have a problem? Absolutely. This shall be a collection of drabbles, most likely in some sort of chronological order. If any of you shippers out there have any words you want to submit, feel free. If a certain prompt starts turning into quite a long one, I'll post it as a oneshot.**

**Enjoy the Kainora. :)**


	2. books

the thief and the airbender

* * *

_books_

* * *

Romance novels were a common reading material for Jinora. Almost every book had some sort of romance subplot, and was a driving force in many cultures mythology. So because they were so common, Jinora quickly got bored of them.

Then Kai came into the picture. And suddenly, despite the fact she had read countless stories of romance, she felt completely unprepared for the butterflies in her stomach, for the way he made her smile just by walking into a room.

And at the same time, she finally understood what all those books had been talking about. There was a reason people acted like fools when they were in love. Why they would do anything for that one person.

Although she knew she wasn't in love, they were still too young, still too new to each other, a part of her wondered if she was standing at the beginning of that path.

It was going to be a long journey, she could tell. But if Kai was along for the ride, well, maybe it would work, as long as she brought as many romantic books as she could carry.

After all, reading them could be considered as 'research' now.

* * *

**Not completely happy with the way this turned out, but I wanted to post something. Thanks for the reviews guys. :)**


	3. free

the thief and the airbender

* * *

_free_

* * *

They say that air is the element of freedom. Kai isn't so sure about that. Airbending was what led him to Jinora and everyone else, after all. And even though it would be so easy -_too easy_- to run away with gold in his pockets, he can't. Because he _cares _about these people. _They _care about_ him.__  
_

That hasn't really happened before.

So even though he can defy gravity and even fly, he finds himself tethered in more ways than one. To his gratitude to Korra's forgiveness and second chances, to Bolin's faith in him (even if it's a little much), and to everyone else. To their belief he can be better. To Jinora.

His emotions are controlled by the look on her face. She has a hold on him he doesn't know how to explain. All he knows is he wants her to be happy. (Even if that means he isn't. And that's scary.)

And he doesn't want to leave her.

They say that air is the element of freedom. That great master airbenders detached themselves from the world and achieved freedom from their earthly attachments.

But he thinks that, maybe, freedom is overrated, if this is what staying means.


	4. oxygen

the thief and the airbender

* * *

_oxygen  
[older!Kainora]_

* * *

He **needs **her like oxygen.

She is the _Cool... _breeze on a HOT day,  
and will never stop taking his ...breath - away

His every action is [controlled] by the  
_look  
_on her face  
&he **loveseverything** about her:

the one strand of hair that won't stay-in-place  
the gentle {blush} that lines her cheeks  
her deep brown eyes that he could  
[drown in]

He loves the way she's always so gentle,  
& kind  
& helpful  
& when she's not,  
he loves her anyway.

Because loving someone means  
loving every part-of-them  
flaws and all.

He doesn't want to imagine his life without her,  
because that life simply _wouldn't be worth Living_

Because a single breath without her _hurts_,  
and he wants to need her.  
So he does.

Falling usually hurts.  
But this kind _doesn't.  
_And he doesn't know why,  
and he doesn't care.  
All he knows is that he's  
f  
a  
l  
l  
i  
n  
g

and he doesn't want to land  
anywhere else but in her (arms)

He **needs **her like oxygen.  
Because she helps him breath,  
and when his legs do not work,  
she will carry him.  
So she does.

She **needs **him like oxygen.  
Because as much as they can YELL,  
and _cry,  
_as much as air can make you cough,  
or cold,

it hurts so much more to live without.

So she takes his hand,  
and he grips it tightly,  
and slowly, they breathe.

In, out.  
In, out.

Until one of them stops.  
And the other waits until they do too.

* * *

**Not my usual style, but freeverse is lots of fun too. **


	5. fall

the thief and the airbender

* * *

_fall_

_[set after episode 4; slight spoilers]_

* * *

Airbenders rarely lost their balance. Being able to control the wind, always having light stances, always being on their toes, meant it was easy to readjust their body weight in order to stay on their feet.

Jinora had spent years like that, so it wasn't often that she fell. Even when she was learning to walk, she already had begun to manipulate the air to keep her upright.

Of course, that didn't mean she never fell.

The deck of the airship was slippery from last night's rain and it shined in the light of the sun. The rescued Airbenders were practicing on deck, now having a proper teacher. After only a few days of Tenzin's guidance, Jinora could see the improvement easily. Of course, the deck wasn't large enough for all of the benders to practice, so a few stood off to the side; Jinora could spy Kai among them.

She walked over to him, always eager to spend time with him. The past few days had been so busy, they hadn't really gotten a chance to talk, and Jinora wanted to... especially since she had kissed him on the cheek. He had seemed happy (really happy, in fact, the thought making her blush) but she still wanted to talk about it with him. Or at least make sure it was perfectly okay if she did it again.

She was only a foot away when she felt a gust of air push her forward; an move from one of the Airbenders their sparring partner had dodged. Her feet slid, forcing her off one foot and leaning completely on the other. She knew airbending would just increase the chance of a nasty, so she simply braced herself for the fall...

But it didn't happen. She looked up to see Kai, holding up her by her forearms, gazing down at her gently. They were almost nose to nose, Jinora became acutely aware of it as a heavy blush lined her cheeks. It seemed Kai had realized it too, because his cheeks were tinged with pink.

"You okay?" Kai asked, helping her back onto her feet. In the distance, she could faintly hear an Airbender saying, "Sorry!" but it seemed so far away now. She nodded, taking in the way his hands felt on her arms. They were sturdy, strong, and made her legs feel like jelly. Kai glanced down at his hands and quickly took them off, blushing even more.

"Yeah," Jinora said. "Thanks." He gave her a smile. Quickly, she leaned in and pecked him on the cheek; he turned scarlet and grinned widely.

Airbenders didn't normally fall. But it looked like they were, anyway.

* * *

**Did you guys see "In Harm's Way"? So many Kainora moments, my shipper heart! Thanks for all the reviews/favourites/follows, I didn't expect for this to be so popular so fast. :)**

**Also, if you scroll through the character list, Jinora and Kai's names are next to each other's. Coincidence? I think not! If you guys have any requests or word prompts, leave in the box below.**

**To 'A Sea of Grey': a oneshot with that premise, with some added stuff, shall be put up shortly. I just have to write it all. But thanks for requesting, and I'll do a drabble here on it too. :)**

**I hope you guys all have a fantastic day. **


	6. reading

_reading_

* * *

Jinored liked reading. Kai liked being read to. So day after day, she read to him. She started with her favourites, but once they worked through those, she came to a genre she hadn't read to him before: a love story. It was a short one really, the origin of Omashu, and its lovers.

"The villages were enemies, so they could not be together," Jinora read. Kai was doing the air scooter next to her. Out of all his airbending moves, this was one he really wanted to perfect... but he couldn't help but stare at her, instead of focusing on the move. "But their love was strong and they found a way." Jinora let out a sort of dreamy sigh - it was so romantic - before she turned look at Kai.

The boy quickly looked down at his air scooter, blushing and hoping she wouldn't realize he'd been staring.

"Try not to put so much weight on one side," she reminded him gently. She reached over and put her hands on his shoulders, making him lean more towards her. He gulped, heart hammering in his chest, because now their faces were only inches from each other.

"Oh, okay, thanks," he stammered, cheeks pink. Jinora had already turned back to the book, but they were still so close... this was an opportunity that maybe wouldn't come again for a while (especially since Tenzin was nowhere to be seen).

Plucking up his courage, Kai closed his eyes and leaned in, pressing his lips to her cheek for a few seconds before pulling away. When he opened to his eyes to look at her, her cheeks were completely red and she was obviously surprised.

For a split second, Kai was worried he had done the wrong thing. But she liked him, didn't she? She was the one who had hugged and kissed him on the cheek, so she liked him right? But then he noticed the small smile that was on her face, and his worries vanished.

"Are we going to get back to reading?" he asked, half-teasing. Seeing the effect he had on her was fun.

"Wha-? Oh, uh, yeah." Jinora looked at him one more time, still blushing, before she started to read again, clearing her throat. "The two lovers learned earthbending from the badgermoles, and they become the first earthbenders..."

* * *

**Inspired by Heichou-bender's wonderful comic. You can find it on tumblr, and she has some more adorable things in her Kainora tag! :3 Just put in Heichour-bender (no spaces though) and then add this: post/91574673730/if-this-ship-is-taking-over-your-life-let-me-hear**


	7. off-limits

the thief and the airbender

* * *

_off-limits_

_[for A Sea of Grey]_

* * *

Jinora was strictly Off-Limits. It was a rule that hadn't been spoken, but Kai could tell it was there whenever Tenzin looked at him. There were no rules against them forming a friendship, however, and he and Jinora took full advantage of that.

But the day came when Kai was sixteen, and the fact he couldn't hold Jinora in his arms and kiss her was making him crazier by the day. So he plucked up all the courage he and figured, even if Tenzin killed him, it would be better than not being able to kiss Jinora whenever he wanted, and he went to see the airbending master.

He knocked quietly on the door. "Tenzin?"

Tenzin looked up at Kai as him entered the room and sighed, as if he knew that this was coming. "Is there something you want to talk about, Kai?"

"It's about Jinora, actually. Sir," he added hastily. "I've been her friend for a long time and I - I want to be more than just her best friend. So, I guess I'm asking for your permission to date her? If she says yes, of course, I still have to ask her and make sure she's okay - and please don't tell her I asked you first -"

"Kai -"

"- and I know in the past I made bad decisions, but you know I've changed. I care about Jinora _so much_ Tenzin -"

"Kai!"

"- she's the best thing that's ever happened to me -"

"_Kai_!"

Finally the teen stopped talking and looked at Tenzin. "Kai," Tenzin said slowly, "I know how much you care about Jinora, and although I had my reservations about you in the past, you've proven yourself in these past few years. Truth be told, I don't like the idea of my daughter dating anyone, but if she has to, I'm glad that it's you. I know you'll treat her properly. And if you don't -"

"- Pema'll kill me?"

Tenzin nodded. Even if he was the parent who disapproved more openly, Pema was the one with the real anger to fear. "So we're all on the same page?"

"Yes," Kai agreed quickly. Then a huge smile split across his face, as if he couldn't believe what just happened. "Er, thank you Tenzin!"

Tenzin couldn't help but smile as Kai sprinted away from the room, colliding with Jinora who just managed to avoid falling. His daughter laughed as she helped Kai up. Kai was saying something to her - it looked suspiciously like 'I love you' - and then Jinora kissed them. Tenzin turned away; he didn't need to see that.

As long as Kai made her happy, well Tenzin found he couldn't ask for anything more for his little girl, even if she wasn't so little anymore. Still, he would be keeping a close eye on them - teenagers and hormones were never a good thing. Some things would still remain absolutely off-limits until the two got married; if they did, of course.

"Remember that the Air Nomads believed firmly in chastity!" he called out. The two teens turned beet red, Jinora crying out in embarrassment. Kai looked almost as if he wanted the ground to swallow him whole.

A lot had changed in the past few years, and a lot would continue to change. But as Tenzin recounted the day's events to Pema that evening, he happily stated, "But some things will never change."

* * *

**I hoped you enjoyed this, A Sea of Grey, and that it lived up to what you wanted. If not, let me know and I'll take another stab at it. Also, if you guys would take time to look at my newest Kainora fic "To Fall" I'd really appreciate it. For those of you who already have, thank you very much. If you have any requests or prompts, leave them in the box below.**

**I hope you all have a great day.**


	8. warmth

the thief and the airbender

* * *

_warmth  
[older!Kainora]_

* * *

Winter had hit the Air Temple in full force. The sky bison that resided there had to be kept in a large, warm barn most of the day. Airbending lessons were held inside and more time was devoted to learning history and culture of the Air Nomads. Of course, sometimes people had to journey out into the snow.

Wrapping her cloak tighter around her, Jinora felt the wind bite at her face, the chill seeping into her when two warm, strong arms wrapped around her. Someone's head was now resting on top of her hat. Jinora let out a content sigh. "You didn't have to come out, you know, I can check on the bison by myself," she said cheerfully, really happy that Kai was here with her.

"I know," he replied happily. She wiggled out of his grasp enough to turn around and face him, her idiot boyfriend now pouting a little; he loved holding her in his arms. "Are you still cold?"

She leaned in to kiss him. When she finally pulled away, blushing like she did when she was young, she grinned at him. "Not anymore. Now come on, we have some bison to feed."

She led the way there, wanting to get this done with as quickly as possible... but still walked close enough for them to hold hands.

* * *

**If anyone didn't already know, winter is the ideal season for your OTP because of: excuses for snuggling, hot chocolate, snowball fights, curled up by the fire, giving presents, and fluff. :3 **

**Thanks for all the feedback guys, I appreciate it a lot.**


	9. kiss

the thief and the airbender

* * *

_kiss_

_[for Ale0104]_

* * *

He's her first kiss. When it happens, its almost an accident, really. She had been leaning in to gently peck on the cheek; he hadn't realized and turned towards her. Her lips brushed against his for a few seconds, before she pulls away, both feeling surprised. It's not the bad kind though. It leaves them blushing with butterflies in their stomach and a warm feeling in their chests.

Jinora always wanted to have her first kiss with someone special, and she can't think of anyone better than Kai. Especially since it's the beginning of something neither could even imagine: them, sharing their one and only lives with each other.

Throughout her life, as they exchanged many, many more kisses, she couldn't help but feel grateful that Kai was her first... and when they're both old and gray, her last.

* * *

**This took an unintentionally sad turn. Like with Aang and Katara, Kai and Jinora were probably each other's first and last kiss. Which makes my heart melt. Ale0104, I hope you liked this, but if it didn't turn out the way you wanted, let me know and I'll take another shot at it.**

**Thank you to everyone whose given me feedback, whether by reviewing, favouriting or following; I know I say this often but it means a _lot _to me. If anyone has anymore requests, leave them in the box below for me, and I'll get to them as soon as possible.**

**I hope you all have a great day. :)**


	10. tattoos

the thief and the airbender

* * *

_tattoos_

_[older!Kainora]_

_{for NightWhisper184}_

* * *

Jinora looked to Kai, who was grimacing as two Air Acolytes - a man and woman - talked quietly to one another, bent low over a table of needles and ink. "Are you nervous?" she whispered out of the corner of her mouth.

"I'd be crazy if I wasn't," he whispered back. "It's gonna hurt like hell, right?"

Jinora nodded slightly. "Yeah, Dad said as much. He also said it's worth it though, once you have them even though they hurt for a week or two. We're becoming airbending masters Kai." She couldn't help the excitement that crept into her voice. It had taken her sixteen years, but finally, she had achieved her lifelong goal.

Kai looked at her. "But we're not masters yet... So can you hold a pupil's hand?"

She smiled gently, lacing her fingers through his. "Of course." She held on until the female Acolyte came to finish up that hand's tattoo. Once it was done and dry, it ached, but she still grinned as Kai grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze, even though it hurt.

When she had been younger, she had pictured the process going very differently; namely, her doing it by herself. But now, she was so glad and grateful that Kai was sharing the experience with her.

Especially as they griped and groaned over the next couple of weeks - if they had to suffer, at least it was together.

* * *

**I've always wondered about Air Nomad tattoos. I figure either - like here - it happens mostly in one sitting. There's probably breaks in between, and the man and woman Acolyte separated Kai and Jinora when doing the lower back and upper legs (since they'd kind of have to be naked, and obviously that's awkward for a whole bunch of reasons).**

**I'm also fond of the idea that as a rite of passage, an airbender travels to the four air temples and gets part of their tattoos done at each place - this will be the version in my other Kainora fic, "To Fall" once I finally get to that part.**

**camilleRomance, your request is coming up next! If anyone else has any requests, I'll be happy to do them. I don't plan on doing anything above T, though, so nothing mature. **

**I hope you all have a great day. :)**


	11. the world

the thief and the airbender

* * *

_the world_

_[older!Kainora]_

_{for camilleRomance}_

* * *

It started on Kai's very first night on the airship, and during a conversation under the stars, Jinora revealed she had always harbored a secret hope of one day meeting a Lion Turtle, and it spiraled all over the place from there.

A month or two later, in the library of the Northern Air Temple, Jinora had hauled out a giant map of the world. It was her map, and as Kai had leaned over her shoulder, he could see tiny circles added onto the map in ink.

"What are those?"

"Markings. Once an airbender gets their tattoos, they're officially an adult - unless they were still too young, like Grandpa Aang - and are free to travel the world. These are some of the places I want to go, like Omashu, and I want to camp in the Patola Mountain Range and see the Great Divide..." She grinned at him, excitement sparkling in her eyes. "Where do you want to go?"

She handed him a pen. Feeling uncertain, Kai eyes roamed over the map, finally settling in the Fire Nation, near the Western Air Temple. He had always heard the Sun Warrior ruins were incredible. Slowly and carefully, he circled the ruins, looking up at her nervously.

"Ooh, I hadn't even thought of that," she said happily. "Spirits, the ruins must be beautiful. We should go see these places together someday."

And five years later, holding hands, they did. On the back of their sky bison, they traveled all over the Earth Kingdom; to tiny little villages and growing cities, to seedy pubs and Avatar Day festivals, to Kyoshi and Whale Tale Islands. To the Fire Nation; to the place where the Firelord Ozai was finally defeated, to the village of the Painted Lady. Even to the Water Tribes, and the Air Temples, they traveled together.

They chose spots and camped out and cooked and bickered and laughed and stayed up late talking about nothing and everything. They traded turns of choosing places and giving the other the chores they didn't want to do.

Together, they saw the world. And as beautiful as it was, it was made only more so by the fact they were beside each other, fingers laced with matching smiles. Although they had nearly seen it all, and done it all, both Kai and Jinora agreed that their greatest adventure was on their last journey.

They went to the four ends of the world, determined to find what had set them on their path in the first place: a Lion Turtle. And they did.

* * *

**CamilleRomance, I hope you enjoyed this. As always though, if you were hoping for something different, let me know and I'll give this prompt another shot. With the next two episodes of Legend of Korra on Saturday (I myself am particularly excited for "The Original Airbenders") it's sure to deliver a healthy dosage of Kainora moments.**

**God knows I need it. (It was just a ship how did it end up like this?!)**

**Anyway, thank you for all of your feedback, and feel free give me more requests! :) I hope you all have a great day.**


	12. advice

the thief and the airbender

* * *

_advice_

_{for NightWhisper184}_

* * *

It was times like these that Jinora really missed her mother, Pema. Although she was often busy with Rohan, or Ikki, or Meelo, somehow Pema always managed to make time for Jinora as well. And there was something Jinora really needed advice on, so instead she went with the next best thing: Korra and Asami.

The two young woman are lounging in the cockpit of the airship long after everyone else has gone to bed, when quietly, Jinora slipped into the room. They both turned around to look at her, an easy grin on Korra's face. "Hey Jinora," she greeted.

"Can - can I have your advice on something?" Jinora asked.

"Anything," Asami said instantly, her eyes gentle and encouraging.

"How do you get a boy to like you? Or how do you know if he likes you or not?" She stumbled over her words, blushing, but she forced them out. She wanted to know - felt like she needed to know. She had never felt this way about anyone before, and well, it was sort of scary. Scary in the best way possible, but still scary. Korra and Asami exchanged a knowing look.

"There's no real way to make a boy like you," Korra begins. "But just be yourself. Some boys will like you and some boys still won't, but it's better to have someone who genuinely likes you for you than who you're not. As for the second one..." Korra smiles widely. "Asami, should I let you take this?"

"Don't mind if I do," Asami replied, smiling too. "The symptoms of a boy liking you - as far as our knowledge goes, anyway - is: being distracted around you, blushing, complimenting you, finding excuses to be around you... Anything else I forgot?"

"Oh, and he'll try to take an interest in what you like to do - reading, whatever it is," Korra added.

Jinora nodded, taking the information to heart. So far, it seemed like all of what they had said fit how Kai acted around her. It made her cheeks feel warm. "Thanks you guys."

"And Jinora, don't worry - Kai's crazy about you," Korra said, winking. Jinora turned completely red, but couldn't help the smile that crept onto her face.

If this was what having older sisters was like, than she was glad that Asami and Korra were hers, even if it wasn't by blood.

* * *

**Thank you for the request, NightWhisper184! I was planning on saving the actual meeting of the Lion Turtle for a far off chapter of "To Fall" but if you really want it, I'd be happy to do a drabble on it. :) Pyr0technic, thank you for the review and favourite, your request is up next!**

**Feel free to leave your thoughts or a request in the box below. I hope you all have a great day!**

**Also, a sidenote: it doesn't look like I'll have lots of writing time this weekend, but on Monday it should be back to business as usual. :)**


	13. awkward

the thief and the airbender

* * *

_awkward_

_[slightyolder!Kainora]_

_{for Pyr0technic}_

* * *

"Jinora, can we... talk?"

The tone in Kai's voice - nervous and unsure - caught the thirteen year old by surprise. Jinora turned towards him, her eyebrows knit together, curious and slightly concerned. Kai's lips were tugged into a small uncertain frown and it worried her. "Sure," she said gently, her eyes soft. "What's on your mind?"

Spirits, did she have _any _idea what that look did to him? He could feel his heart hammering against his rib-cage.

"Well... we've known each other for a little over two years now, and we've kind of been unofficially, like together, I guess?" Jinora's cheeks turned pink, but she tried not to smile at the way he was tripping over his words. "So, what I'm trying to say is... I think we should officially be together?" He looked at her hopelessly, red in the face. "Did that make any sense?" he added weakly.

Maybe this wasn't such a good idea at all? Maybe all she wanted to be was friends, and he had been reading too much into her actions? His doubts faded, however, when she chuckled lightly and took his hand.

"I know what you mean, don't worry." She gave his hand a squeeze. "My awkward _official _boyfriend."

He knew he must have the stupidest look on his face, but he didn't care. He was officially her boyfriend. She was officially his girlfriend. They were officially together. Spirits this was awesome!

"Now all we have to do is tell my dad."

His grin faded. That, on the other hand, wasn't quite so awesome. But, looking at Jinora and their laced fingers, totally worth it.

* * *

**Thanks for the requests guys. Pyr0technic, I hope you enjoyed this. If you were hoping for something else, let me know and I'll give it another shot. :) **

**Cup of tea hatter and Feathersnow, your requests are up next. Also, Cup of tea hatter, I wasn't really sure exactly what you were asking for, so if you want to clarify you can. Otherwise, I'll do a drabble about a Kainora proposal at a party maybe?**

**Thank you for all the feedback guys! If you have anymore requests, leave them below for me! **

**PS: For anyone here who's reading "To Fall" the next chapter should be up tonight. :)**


	14. forever

the thief and the airbender

* * *

_forever_

_[older!Kainora]_

___{for Cup of tea hatter}_

* * *

To say that Kai was nervous was a serious understatement. As his hands dug inside his pocket to find the small box, his fingers were shaking. He had known Jinora for eleven years, but she still hadn't lost that affect on him. Especially considering what he was planning on doing tonight. He had never been so nervous. Not even the night before he got his airbending tattoos.

He knew that tonight was the perfect time for it; a celebration of Meelo getting his tattoos was being held. The party would be fun, and it would be easy to slip away and ask right? Because this was Jinora he was talking about, and she was so sweet and kind, and if he was lucky, he would get to spend the rest of his life with her.

"Kai?" He turned around to see Jinora standing in the doorway of his room, wearing a pale blue dress that matched the colour of her arrows. He was almost overwhelmed by how beautiful she looked. "The party starting's soon, we should probably head down there... Hey, is something wrong? You look nervous."

"No, no, nothing's wrong, but I _am _a little nervous, actually..." Now was the perfect time. They were alone, no one would come barging in. "Jinora, you know how much I love you, right?"

"Yes," she said slowly, clearing wondering what was going on. He swallowed hard, his hand closing around the box as he brought it out.

"And these years with you have been the happiest time of my entire life. I guess what I'm trying to say is: Jinora, will you marry me?" The three seconds that passed as Jinora took it in were the most agonizing three seconds of Kai's life. But then Jinora smiled, happy tears forming in her eyes and she threw her arms around him.

"Yes!" she cried, pressing her lips to his. "Yes." He slid the ring onto her finger, and then wrapped his arms around her, breaking the kiss but held her tighter, thinking that if he could just stay in this moment forever, he would.

* * *

**Writing this proposal made me think about how I want mine to happen. Thanks to "How To Train Your Dragon 2" I finally know: by having my partner sing "For the Dancing and the Dreaming" to me. If you haven't already seen the movie, go watch it. The scene where this song is sung is so powerful and beautiful and just... go see the movie if you haven't already.**

**Anyway, Feathersnow, your request is up next. And, over 50 reviews ALREADY?! Insane, I do not deserve you guys. :3 Love you all so much, and I hope you guys have a fantastic day! :D**


	15. gift

the thief and the airbender

* * *

_gift_

_{for Feathersnow}_

* * *

What do you get for a girl you really like, Kai wondered. Jinora's twelfth birthday was coming up at the end of the week, and Kai was struggling to find a good present for her. He had never gotten a gift for anyone before. Maybe Pema would know something? Out of the two parents, Pema was much more approachable.

Sighing, he made his way to the secluded area Jinora and her family lived in, knocking on the door. The door opened a few seconds later, to reveal Pema. "Jinora's not here right now Kai," Pema explained, "she's at the library."

"I actually wanted to talk to you," Kai said. The woman blinked in surprise, but then smiled warmly.

"Is this about Jinora's birthday?" she guessed, a knowing look in her eyes. Kai nodded, blushing. "Come on in Kai." They took a seat at the kitchen table, little Rohan in his crib, napping. "So, what's the problem?"

"I'm not sure what to get her," he confessed, fiddling with the sleeve of his airbender robes.

Pema looked at him with a kind expression. "I wouldn't worry about it Kai. Jinora will like whatever you give her because it came from you. Although," Pema leaned forward, giving him a wink, "I do know that Panda Lilies are her favourite, and that they grow near Bison Valley."

Kai grinned at her. "Thank you, Pema." She returned the smile.

He was at the door, stepping across the threshold, when Pema called out, "Oh, and Kai, remember, if you hurt my daughter..." He glanced back at her sharp eyes and gulped. The threat didn't need to be stated.

"Trust me Pema," he managed out, a blush lining his cheeks, "I have no intention of _ever _hurting Jinora." With that, he turned away, reaching for his glider before soaring into the sky.

- o -

Blushing furiously, he held up the small cluster of Panda Lilies to Jinora, whose face lit up at the sight of them. Gingerly, she took the three flowers into her hands, her fingers brushing against his own. "Oh Kai, these are beautiful, thank you so much." Her cheeks were pink as she smiled at him. "You didn't have to do this, you know."

"I know," he said happily, thinking back on his journey to collect the flowers.

The Panda Lilies had been hard to find, on top of a large hill in the valley. The sun had been glaring down on him, not a breeze in sight. Airbending had made it a little easier, but it had still taken most of the afternoon, especially since on the way back he had treated the flowers very carefully, not wanting them to get crushed or crumpled.

She leaned in and pecked him on the cheek, and as his cheeks heated up again, he grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze. "But for you Jinora," he continued, smiling at her. "Anything."

* * *

**Be prepared for an _incredibly _fluffy drabble (or possibly a oneshot) later tonight or early tomorrow. As always, if you guys have anymore requests, feel free to submit them, even if you like, just gave a request or anything. They're so much fun to do!**

**I hope you guys have a great day. :)**


	16. boyfriend

the thief and the airbender

* * *

_boyfriend_

_{for Ale0104}_

* * *

"So, is Kai your _boyfriend _Jinora?"

Hoping she wasn't blushing too much, Jinora turned around and fixed an annoyed stare on her sister. "Ikki, I don't think that's any of your business -"

"'Cause Yung said he saw you fly off on your glider with your boyfriend! And even daddy saw that he meant Kai. So is he your boyfriend? Have you kissed him? Bolin told us over the phone that you kissed him on the cheek!"

She made a mental note to berate Bolin for that, and make sure that Bolin would never tell anyone anything that ever happened between her and Kai again. Not that anything had really happened... Or had it?

"Ikki, it's none of your business if Kai's my boyfriend or not - and he isn't, for the record." Despite herself, she felt disappointment settle in her stomach at those last words. _I would like him to be, _she thought, her cheeks burning. "So... so go away," she added feebly.

Ikki pouted at not getting anymore details, and soon realized that teasing her sister had grown boring. However, a few years later, as Jinora pulled away from kissing her boyfriend and looked over his shoulder, to see Ikki winking at her and grinning, clearly saying: _I told you so. _And for once, Jinora was extremely happy about it.

* * *

**Hi guys. Ale0104, I hope you liked this. If you want me to take another shot at the request, let me know! Lorikat124, your request is up next! As always, if anyone has more requests leave them below. **

**I hope you all have a great day. :)**


	17. comfort

the thief and the airbender

* * *

_Comfort_

_[older!Kainora]_

_{for Lorikat124}_

* * *

Ever since she was a little girl, thunderstorms always freaking Jinora out. Now, at 22 years old in her flat in downtown Republic City, not much had changed. Shivering under the blankets, the lightning illuminated her fearful face. Logically, she knew it was ridiculous to be afraid, but no matter how many times she told herself that, it didn't do any good.

She couldn't help the pitiful whimper that escaped from her mouth, or the way her heart fluttered as she saw Kai's eyes open slowly as another loud clap of thunder sounded.

"Man that's some storm," he murmured, glancing over at her. His sleepy expression changed to one of concern, and he pulled her closer to him. Besides, he wanted more the blankets and she always hogged them. Cocooned in his side with an arm wrapped around her, Jinora felt her fear leaving already.

"Thanks Kai," she said gratefully, turning over to give him a quick kiss. It brought a smile to his lips.

"You're so fearless most of the time," he said gently, pressing a kiss to her forehead, "I forget that even you are afraid of things." He tightened his hold on her and Jinora placed her head on his chest. She snuggled into him further, hearing his steady heartbeat. "Do you want to talk until the storm's over?"

She sighed deeply, the thunder fading and the rain growing louder. "No, but thank you. I think I'll be alright now..." She yawned, placing a kiss on Kai's jaw before settling down to sleep again.

That morning, as the sun filtered in their window and the earth smelt damp, she woke up to find herself still in his arms and smiled.

* * *

**Hi guys! Lorikat124, I hope this was fluffy enough for you. If you want me to take another shot at your request, let me know! :) As always, feel free to leave more requests in the box below.**

**I can't believe this story is already at almost 80 reviews - you guys are too sweet! ^-^**

**Also, I have a bit of a favour to ask; I recently put up an original story on fictionpress under the pen-name 'typewriter-keys' titled "Alvoskia: Power of the Infrans". If any of you are into fantasy, adventure or friendship, like the original ATLA, I think you'd like it. I'd appreciate it very, very much if any of you would go take a look at it. :)**

**Lastly, as always, I hope you all have a great day.**


	18. caught in the act

the thief and the airbender

* * *

_caught in the act_

_[slightly older!Kainora]_

_{for Imalwaysright}_

* * *

Tenzin considered himself to be a pretty chill guy most of the time. Practicing meditation and having children had helped him increase his patience. But, as he saw his little girl and that boy holding hands, his face turned red.

"What are you doing?" he barked. The two jumped apart, blushing red.

"Nothing dad," Jinora told him, looking mildly annoyed. "Nothing bad, anyway." Kai, meanwhile, had the decency to look bashful.

Tenzin had a hard time believing that. Hand holding led to kissing and kissing led to dating and everything would just go wrong. "Young lady I-"

"Jinora, Kai, why don't you two go feed Oogi?" Pema said, effectively cutting off her husband and taking his hand, giving it a warning squeeze. The two kids saw their chance and took it, not needing to be told twice, and practically bolted off in the direction of where Oogi was, roughly on the other side of the Temple.

"Pema..." Tenzin half-whined, but stopped when his wife shot him a warning look.

"Holding hands is not a crime," she said sternly. "Honestly Tenzin, Jinora's thirteen, she's going to date at one point. Kai really is your best candidate for it. Not only does he genuinely respect and care for her... he's also knows if he breaks her heart I'll be the parent to fear. But he won't break her heart, so stop worrying."

Tenzin sighed heavily. "You're right," he admitted.

She laughed lightly. "Of course I am. And don't worry, Ikki and Meelo are with Oogi right now too."

After all, there was no better spies than a girl's younger siblings.

* * *

**I missed Kai and Jinora during last night's episode. It was an awesome episode though. NightWhisper184, your request is up next. Everyone, feel free to leave more.**

**It also looks like they'll be a Kainora week with already-set prompts on August 3rd - 9th created on tumblr, so I'll probably participate in that. The prompts, if anyone else wants to participate, will probably be these (although the order of them is still up for debate):**

**Hero**  
**treasure**  
**taboo**  
**Memory**  
**Storm**  
**Farewell**  
**Spirits**

**I hope you guys all have a great day, and thank you so much for all of your reviews, favourites and follows!**

**PS: I also put a new Kainora oneshot up: "You know that i could use somebody". :)**


	19. in sickness and in health

the thief and the airbender

* * *

_in sickness and in health_

_[Older!Kainora]_

_ {for NightWhisper184}_

* * *

Out of the two, Jinora was always the first one up in the mornings. Meditating in the early hours of the morning for so many years had permanently fixed her into that sleeping schedule. She sat up, her hair curled and messy, and smiled down at her husband, who as always had hogged the blankets, lying with half his face in his pillow. She leaned down to give him the usual quick morning kiss on the cheek, but was alarmed at how warm his cheek felt. Carefully, she pulled on his shoulder to make him roll over onto his back - he murmured in his sleep - and placed a hand on his forehead: he was burning up.

She got up and pulled on a sweater over her nightgown, heading to the kitchen. When Kai woke up, he would need medicine and food. Jinora went to the small cupboard where they stored their medicine and pulled down a bottle of pain-killers, which would also help take the fever away. She also prepared breakfast (some toast and a glass of lychee juice) and called their workplaces to let them know neither would be coming in today.

When she got back to the bedroom with the food and medicine on the tray, Kai was awake and coughing into his arm. She helped him sit up and placed the tray on his knees. "Medicine first."

Reluctantly - she knew he hated swallowing pills - he took the medicine, pouting. She couldn't help but smile, and watched while he ate breakfast. "Do you want me to get the radio? Or the paper?" Jinora asked.

Kai shook his head. "No... but, can you read to me?" Jinora's smile grew.

"Of course. Any requests?"

"Surprise me," he teased, letting out a few coughs after.

"Don't I always?" she joked, and they both laughed lightly as she left their bedroom. A few minutes she returned with a book and sat cross-legged next to him on the bed, and began to read. After a few chapters, her throat started to get dry, but it seemed as if Kai was already growing tired again.

"Thanks for taking care of me," he croaked out, looking at her gratefully, his eyelids fluttering.

She moved forwards and kissed him gently, not caring if she herself got sick."In sickness and in health," she reminded him, electing a laugh. She brushed a strand of his unruly bedhead out of his eyes. "Now, you need some rest."

Kai smiled softly at her, and even as he fell asleep, the smile stayed on his face. Being sick wasn't so bad, as long as he had Jinora to take care of him.

* * *

**These two give me life. Domestic, married Kainora bliss anyone? Personal headcanon: Jinora loves reading to people and Kai loves being read to. :) Lilyflower and Jokermask18, your requests are up next. As always, feel free to leave more in the box below.**

**ALSO: Almost 100 reviews already?! You guys are too sweet, I don't deserve you. Thank you so, so much. I recently crossed the 100 review threshold for the first time with another story, but it's so exciting to see it happen again!**

**Love you guys; I hope you all have a fantastic day.**


	20. siblings

the thief and the airbender

* * *

_siblings_

_{for Lilyflower}_

* * *

The concept of having siblings was one that Kai found confusing. Or maybe it was because the only examples he had were Master Tenzin and Bumi, and Jinora and her younger brothers and sisters. The things Kai found most confusing at her was this: So... you fight and argue and complain with each other all the time, but still love each other dearly without question?

It was hard to wrap his head around. Just a moment ago, he had seen Jinora yelling at Meelo and Ikki, but now the three of them were playing an air scooter game together.

Part of him wanted to join in, but something held him back. Spending time just with your siblings must be important right? He was happy to give them that time. He turned around and started to walk away, when Jinora called out, "Kai! Why don't you come join us?"

It was tempting but... "Nah, I have to go do something. Maybe later?"

Jinora couldn't help the disappointment that settled in her chest, and Kai hated the way her face fell. "Oh, okay. See you later!"

If his parents hadn't died, Kai wondered, would they have given him a sibling?

Years later, as his new brother-in-law Meelo clapped him on the shoulder, he fully realized that siblings didn't just come from blood, they also came from bond. He ruffled Rohan's hair and smiled, before his new wife, Jinora took his hand in her own.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this Lilyflower. If you want me to take another stab at this let me know. :) Jokermask18, your request is up next.**

**This wasn't total Kainora fluff like normal, but I can definitely see Kai feeling like an outsider sometimes before he finally feels fully accepted. And Kai bonding with the other members of the Air Family is SO IMPORTANT to me God dangit.**

**If any of you guys have more requests, let me know! Also, who else is excited for Kainora week? :D**

**PS: A 102 REVIEWS?! You guys are too awesome - thank you Tale Slayer for being my 100th reviewer, and thanks to everyone else including: Ale0104, Meggie-Jolly, Jokermask18, NightWhisper184, Lilyflower, camilleRomance, hiimkassandra, LoverlyWhim, Imalwaysright, Akila825, Your Fellow Thespian, Guest, thegirlwholived, Pepperrmintos, lorikat124, feathersnow, Scorpion6955, cup of tea hatter, Jampaqd, NinjaFadoodle, pyr0technic, christinajoanne, alice Orihara Scarlet, A Sea of Grey, Fairytail5evaJCL and Atarah Derek.**

**You guys deserve a million hugs. If I missed anyone, please let me know. I hope you all have a _fantastic _day!_  
_**


	21. reminded

the thief and the airbender

* * *

_reminded_

_{for Jokermask18}_

* * *

"This is gonna be so cool! I've heard so much about Master Katara." Every history he had ever read at the Northern Air Temple had listed her many, various accomplishments. He couldn't help but feel amazed.

"She's just my GranGran Kai. But she is pretty amazing," Jinora agreed, half-laughing at her friend's excitement. It had taken a lot of coaxing from herself and her mother, but finally they had convinced Tenzin to allow Kai to come with them on their annual trip to the Southern Water Tribe. Kai was just as excited about meeting her GranGran as he was about snow, which he hadn't really seen much of before.

Their ship - courtesy of Asami - pulled in at the harbour, and Jinora could see GranGran smiling at them from below. Jinora beamed at Kai happily, but it faded when she saw he looked worried. "Something wrong?"

"What if she doesn't like me?" he said, doubt pouring over him. "I mean she's your grandma, what if I do something wrong and you both hate me?"

Jinora took his hand. "I could never hate you Kai," she told him, blushing. "And GranGran likes everyone. You'll be fine. I promise."

Nervously, he smiled at her. "Okay. I believe you."

Ikki and Meelo got down to the docks before them, and GranGran enveloped them in a hug. Then it was Tenzin, and Pema's turn. Katara took little Rohan, now a year old, and kissed his nose. Finally, as her mother took the baby back, Jinora swooped in for her hug.

"You've already grown so much," Katara remarked, smiling warmly. Jinora pulled away and with a small jerk of her head and a glance at Kai, urged him to move forward. "Who's this young fellow?"

"GranGran, this is Kai, one of the new airbenders, and my best friend." Jinora couldn't help but feel a little nervous too. She had never introduced a friend to her grandmother before, or even had a best friend until Kai.

The boy bowed respectfully. "It's an honour to meet you, Master Katara." He looked up, hoping his nervousness wasn't showing on his face, and felt a great surge of relief when the waterbender was simply smiling at him like she smiled at one of her family members.

"Just Katara is fine," she told him, and he smiled almost sheepishly, but she could also sense the happiness behind it.

Later, at her house, Katara found an odd sense of nostalgia in watching Kai and Jinora interact. They reminded her of herself and Aang, at that age, in many ways.

"GranGran, are you okay?" Meelo asked, surely noticing her misty, watery eyes.

"Yes, I am Meelo, don't worry child." She patted his head, her smile growing as she saw Jinora laugh at something Kai had said. "I'm better than okay, actually."

* * *

**Hi guys! Jokermask18, I hope you liked this. Half of this was inspired by Narnianbirthcybertronianspark's (find her on tumblr!) excellent headcanon: "I have a headcanon that the next time the family and the Krew go to visit Katara, Jinora drags Kai along and Katara gets misty-eyed while watching them interact because their dynamic reminds her of herself and Aang at that age and this was supposed to be cute but it's just sad I'm sorry." She's awesome and posts Kainora stuff. :)**

**As always, feel free to send more requests in. :) **

**ALSO: MotherofAvatars on tumblr is also starting to set up a Kainora week. It seems it will either be next week (August 3-9) like Skg1000 had already proposed, or August 31st - September 6th.**

**Either way, they'll be lots of Kainora goodness, who else is ready for it?**

**Love you guys. I hope you have a great day.**


	22. baby steps

the thief and the airbender

* * *

_baby steps_

_[older!Kainora]_

_{for NightWhisper184}_

* * *

_i. month one_

Jinora knows math: one plus one makes two. Or at least it always did, until now, because now... it's actually three in this case. "We're gonna have a baby," she says slowly, and as the words fall from her mouth her brain starts to make sense of it. "We're gonna be parents."

For a second, as Kai's shoulders slump slightly, she thinks he's going to faint. Instead, he merely falls backwards onto their bed, and sits, looking at her. Then a huge smile splits his face. "A _baby,_" he repeats, almost as if he's never heard the word before. "A baby!" He runs a hand through his hair - which he had decided to keep once it started growing back, after getting his tattoos - and wraps a hand around her slender wrist with his other hand, pulling her closer.

She laughs lightly and sits beside him, wrapping her arms around his torso and leaning into him. "It's amazing, isn't it?" she sighs softly. "Us, as parents... A little airbender of our own, Kai." She leans in and he smiles into the kiss.

"How far along are you?" he asks, once he pulls away. Jinora looks back down at the pregnancy test in front of her - something waterbenders had developed years and years ago.

"A month," she says, passing the little tube over to him. If possible, Kai's smile grows.

He moves onto the floor and gets on his knees, putting his face close to her belly. It's still flat, not even a sign of a baby bump yet, but there's a life in there - that he and Jinora created, which is crazy - and he whispers, "Hi baby. We love you so much already."

Jinora giggles, but her heart swells all the same, because even though they don't know anything about the baby - it's eyes, or smile, or personality or anything - it's 100% true.

That math she knows will never change.

* * *

_ii. month three_

They paint the nursery blue. A pale blue, like the sky on the warm, summer day where they shared their first kiss. It takes a little while to save up for it, but they manage to get the money to buy a beautiful portrait of a sky bison, and hang it proudly over the crib.

The baby bump shows up. Ikki is the first to notice, and having as much tact as ever, announces it loudly to everyone in the room immediately. Jinora hears the congratulations while chuckling, and Kai takes her hand.

Tenzin looks torn between joy and disapproval about what has to happen to make a baby, but he finally settles on joy and smiles along with everyone else. If there was anyone who had to be the father of Jinora's children, he was glad it was Kai.

"Have you been considering any names?" Rohan asks, looking slightly dumbfounded that he's going to be an uncle at fifteen years old.

"A few," Jinora says, exchanging a look with her husband, "but we haven't chosen any." And once everyone else but the couple and Rohan is gone, she ruffles his hair. "Don't worry little brother, you're going to be a great uncle."

Rohan grins. "Of course I am. I mean, I can't leave my niece or nephew at the mercy of you two, now can I?" Kai snorts and puts a hand on his shoulder. Although Kai has no siblings by blood, he is always so grateful for the family Jinora has already given him - and the one she's helping him make.

* * *

_iii. month five_

"Kai, is something wrong?" His eyes are cloudy, troubled, and it worries her. He looks up at her, his lips tugged down into a small frown.

"What if I'm not a good dad?"

She moves closer to him, cupping his cheek with a hand. "You're going to be a great dad."

"I didn't have anything to go on when I was young... What if I screw up? What if the kid hates me?" She takes his other and squeezes it.

"Kai, I know you had a tough time before you joined us. But you are very, very different from the person you used to be. Our baby won't hate you. They're going to love and adore you, because you're going to love and adore them. And yeah, we are both going to screw up sometimes. But we're also going to learn from it. That's all anyone can do, really." She smiles and gives him a quick kiss.

"Thanks Jin." He chuckles softly. "What would I do without you?"

"Ah, let's not think about that," she says, "because you're never getting rid of me." She rolls over onto her back, her belly large. "Now, can you get me some water?"

He leans down to kiss her hair, and replies, "For you, anything," and then heads to the kitchen to get her glass of water.

* * *

_iv. month seven_

"Did airbenders have godparents of any sort, Jin?"

The question takes her by surprise. "No, I don't think so. It's primarily an Earth Kingdom tradition... Why are you asking?"

"Well... what would you think if our baby had a godparent?" Kai says slowly.

"You may be an Air Nomad, but you are on the Earth Kingdom. Teaching our baby about their different heritages is important. Have someone special in mind?"

"Korra."

His eyes are unnaturally bright, and a small, gentle smile graces her lips. While the Avatar is a great friend, a sister in many ways to her, she knew that Korra and Kai are very close. And Kai still felt very grateful for Korra giving him a chance all those years ago.

"It's perfect," she replies, and seeing his face light up is beautiful. She reaches up and wipes a tear away from his cheek. "She'll be here for the birth of course?"

"Traveling with the rest of the gang, two weeks before the due date. And Kya and Katara-" he still calls her that, even though she insists he should call her GranGran, "-are coming even earlier."

The news makes her smile widen, and she can't think of a way life can be better than right now, with his arm slung across her shoulders, her head on his chest, and her belly growing larger by the day.

Or at least until she has to run to the bathroom because of morning sickness - which really shouldn't be called morning sickness, since it happens at different times of the day all the time.

* * *

_v. month eight_

"Kai!"

He fumbles groggily for the chain and tugs; the lights of the lamp come on. Jinora's already out of bed, pulling on more decent clothes. "What's happening?" he says sleepily, rubbing his eyes.

"My water broke!"

"_What_?!" The baby wasn't due for another week. "Spirits, okay, we have to go... Crap crap crap!" He scrambles out of bed, pulling on jeans over his boxers and his coat at the door.

They drive to the hospital with Jinora moaning in the passenger seat. Healers get to her immediately, and bring her to the emergency room. By the time she's ready, and set up, the rest of the family - Korra, Mako, Bolin, Asami, her siblings, parents, Kya, Bumi and Katara - arrive.

"Her husband's allowed in the room," one of the Healers says. Kai doesn't have to be told twice. He sits in the chair next to his wife, and she holds his hand with an iron grip. It hurts, but he never tells her that.

She pushes and screams - "You made me so fat!" - but the worries and morning sickness and everything else is worth it as she gives one last final push, and the sound of crying fills the air.

Hair plastered to her sweaty face, Jinora takes their daughter - a pink, wrinkly thing and they both think it's the most beautiful thing they've ever seen - in her arms. The happy couple exchanges a look as the rest of the family comes in, quietly, so as not to disturb the sleeping babe swaddled in a pink blanket.

"So," Ikki prompts, as excitable as ever, "what's the little pipsqueak's name?"

"Kotta," Jinora answers. "For her great-grandmother, and godmother." There are tears in all three women's eyes, and Kai and Tenzin both wipe their own away quickly.

The family soon clears out, leaving the couple alone with their daughter. "Now here comes the hard part," Kai jokes. "Raising our little Kotta."

"She's perfect, isn't she?" Jinora says warmly, looking down at their little miracle. "A perfect combination of us."

"That obviously means she has more you than me in her," he replies. Jinora laughs softly.

"More like the opposite." They just gaze at her for a while. The little girl has darker skin like her father, and his ears, but her mother's nose and eyes. It's hard to tell what her features will be like when she's older - whether she'll have Jinora's face shape or Kai's, or whether she'll be more studious like her mother, or a trouble-maker like her father.

Who knows what will happen. But Jinora knows, like she knows math, that they'll have the time of their lives figuring it out, one step at a time.

* * *

**So, this is clearly more of a oneshot than a drabble, although I doubt any of you mind. This was so much fun to write. I struggled a little picking a name, but I like it. And I hope you all liked this too! :)**

**Misscakerella, your request is up next! Feel free to leave more requests, although requests will be taking a bit of a back seat during Kainora Week (3rd-9th), so if yours doesn't get put it for a few days, that's why.**

**I hope you all have a great day.**


	23. green eyes

the thief and the airbender

* * *

_green eyes_

_{for misscakerella}_

* * *

Azko. The new airbender had only been at the Temple for a week, and Kai already hated him. Kai didn't know how, exactly, but whenever he say the pale boy's stupid face, with his stupid floppy black hair and stupid smile - a smile always directed at _Jinora _- filled him with anger. Azko, Kai's age, was obviously flirting with her. And that was just not okay.

"Jinora, you're such a good airbender!"  
"I hope one day I'm half as good as you."  
"I think maybe some one-on-one lessons would help me get his move."

It made him want to throw up. If Jinora realized it, she didn't show it. She simply treated Azko with the same kindness and respect she gave to most people. But mostly to Kai, especially. His cheeks burned as sat on the rim of a balcony, and watched Jinora teaching Azko below. But he wasn't following them, or anything. He simply wanted to make sure Azko didn't do anything mean to Jinora. And luckily, or maybe unluckily because it made his heart hurt, he could hear every word they said.

Dusk was falling by the time the lesson was done, and Jinora walked up to Azko with a smile on her face. "Good job Azko, you've been improving at lot fairly quickly. You'll have that move down in no time."

Azko nodded, but seemed nervous about something. Swallowing hard, he blurted out, "Jinora, I really like you."

The girl blinked in surprise, her cheeks turning red. Kai wanted to turn away - Spirits, she liked Azko too didn't she? But he had thought, maybe, she had liked him... But he found he couldn't his green eyes unable to be torn away from the scene unfolding below him. His heart soared though, as he saw Jinora's smile fade.

She seemed embarrassed. "Oh Azko, that's - that's really sweet of you, but... I like someone else."

Azko looked at her gloomily, but not surprised. "It's that friend of yours, Kai?" he guessed.

Slowly, Jinora nodded. "Yeah... It, is, actually." Her face was completely red.

"That's alright... I just wanted you to know, you know?" Azko shrugged his shoulders dejectedly. "But I think you should tell him. It looks like he likes you too. And I uh, hope we can still be friends?"

He stuck out his hand, and smiling slightly, Jinora shook it. The boy walked away, giving her a weak smile, but a smile nonetheless. As soon as he was gone, Kai let himself fall from the balcony. It was a short distance, and he landed smoothly on his feet.

Jinora jumped, startled, and looked at him. "Kai? What are you doing here?"

Kai ignored her question, heart pounding in his chest. "You like me?"

Her expression faltered, her blush returning. "Um.. wait, were you _spying _on us?" Her eyes narrowed angrily.

"No," he lied. Jinora raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, sort of. I'm sorry. Really sorry." Kai was lucky she couldn't stay mad at him for long.

"Fine," she sighed, "I forgive you."

"You didn't answer my question," Kai pointed out. "So... you uh, like me?"

"Well," Jinora refused to look him in the eye, instead staring at the ground. "Yes, I do." Her voice quavered. Had she just ruined everything between them? What if he didn't like her back? What if it ruined their friendship? What if-

She looked up hopefully as she felt his hand take her own. "I like you too," Kai told her, his green eyes full of happiness. Slowly and nervously, they both broke into smiles at each other. They walked to dinner together, holding hands the whole time.

* * *

**They are too cute I can't afjofsadjflkss. Feels man, the feels.**

**All Kainora week drabbles/oneshots shall be posted here. So K.W. inspired stuff will be marked under '2014KW: insert prompt' for chapters. Starting tomorrow, so excited. Day 1 is already done. :)**

**Feel free to leave requests, although I'll be a bit busy over the following days with real-life stuff and the Kainora Week prompts, so I might get to them a little slower than usual. But I shall get to them, so if you leave 'em, do not fret. Your cuteness need shall be filled. Or angst, depending on your mood.**


	24. 2014KW: Hero (day one)

the thief and the airbender

* * *

**2014KW:**

_(day one) hero_

* * *

Kai and Jinora were strolling along the corridor of the Northern Air Temple, walking away from the library, each carrying a small stack of books. All of the books were actually Jinora's, but she had taken up Kai's offer of helping her carry them to the courtyard outside.

"- and the Acolytes are already preparing..." Jinora trailed off as Kai froze, a look of fear overcoming his face. "Kai?" He didn't reply. "Kai, what's wrong?"

"T-tiger-spider," he mumbled, his cheeks red in embarrassment. Why did any form of spiders always have to freak him out so much? Especially in front of Jinora. If he wasn't so frozen, he would have groaned in anger at himself.

Jinora looked around, before finally spotting the tiny creature. It was smaller than her hand, fuzzy with orange fur and black markings, and eight long, skinny legs scuttling it around. She deposited her books onto Kai's pile, and reached forwards. She managed to pick it up from the ground. "This little guy?" she asked. Kai nodded, gulping. "What should I do with it?"

"Just... get it away from me. Please?" He hated how pathetic he sounded.

Jinora seemed to be doing her best not to smile, which left him both grateful and infuriated. "Alrighty then." She walked to the nearest window - there were many in the temple, always showing the sky - and set it on the windowsill. She watched it crawl down the wall. "It's gone now Kai, you can relax." She couldn't help but giggle as his shoulders slumped forwards in relief.

"So," she picked her books back up, "why're you scared of tiger-spiders? Or types of spiders, in general?"

"Bad experience when I was young, on the streets. Woke up one day with them all over me. Hated them ever since." He had never told anyone that before, but the thought of not telling her had never even crossed his mind.

Jinora simply nodded, taking the information in. "Can't blame you."

"Thanks for understanding, Jinora," he said, trying to express his gratitude properly. Other kids on the street had teased him about it. But she hadn't.

"I'll always try to," she promised, giving him a smile. He returned it, and feeling a surge of bravery, leaned in and pecked her quickly on the cheek. A wobbly smile came onto her face, her cheeks pink. "So, uh... to the courtyard, shall we?"

* * *

"Jin?" her husband's voice called from their bathroom.

"A spider?" she guessed. Only one thing could make his voice so shaky. "Let me handle it." Jinora crossed their room and entered the bathroom, Kai standing frozen in the bathroom. Even over ten years later, some things never changed. "Where is it?"

Kai pointed towards the tub. "There, in the corner."

Jinora grabbed a tissue and advanced towards the spider - a fly-spider, by the looks of it. Bending low over the tub, she caught the spider in the tissue. It would've been easier to squish it, but all life was sacred. Instead, she opened their window and let it waddle out before shutting it again.

"There," she said, turning to him, an amused glint in her eyes. "You're safe now."

Kai grinned at her gratefully. "Always my hero."

She wrapped her arms around him, resting her head against his chest, smiling. "Always," she agreed.

* * *

**Hi guys! **

**I hope you all have fun participating in Kainora week, whether by artwork, writing or just reading. Here are the prompts again, if you need them:  
**

**-hero  
-treasure  
-taboo  
-memory  
-storm  
-farewell  
-spirits**

**Have fun guys, and I hope you all have a fantastic day. Feel free to leave requests, as always.**


	25. 2014KW: treasure (day two)

**2014KW:**

_(day two) treasure_

_[slightly-older!Kainora]_

* * *

Kai was a skilled thief. Stealing, for the most part, was easy. Quick and nimble fingers shot in and out of pockets with wallets as their prize. Rings were swiped without every being noticed, as were bracelets. Jewels, money, they were all fast and easy treasures.

But he wasn't so sure he could pull of this sort of robbery; he had never attempted something like this before. How do you take someone's first kiss anyway? He stole a glance at Jinora, the girl too wrapped up in her book to notice. Sometimes she would hole up somewhere private in the Temple to get away from the people and noise to just read. Kai had learned early on that although she didn't mind him joining her, she didn't want to be disturbed while reading. The system had been working pretty well for the past couple of years.

Sighing dreamily, Jinora closed her book, a strange smile on her face.

"Why're you smiling?" Kai asked, his fingers twitching - finally she was done reading, they could properly hang out.

Blushing, she looked at him, suddenly shy. "Oh... I just finished reading a love story. It was really romantic." Clearly, she thought he would be grossed out by it, but instead he leaned forward, engaged. So, Jinora liked this 'romantic' stuff? Maybe that would help him...

"What's the love story?"

"It's about the origins of Omashu, and the first earthbenders. They were in love you see, but their villages were enemies so they couldn't be together. But they learned earthbending from the badgermoles..."

As Jinora continued talking, Kai found himself watching the way her lips formed her words. They looked so soft. His eyes flitted up to her and quickly, he leaned in and gently brushed his lips against hers. It took only a second for Jinora to get over her surprise and lightly kiss him back. The kiss lasted for only a few seconds - Kai counted five, overall - and when he pulled away, he looked back up at her nervously.

A big, happy smile appeared on her face. Then she cleared her throat, her cheeks still red. "So..."

"Kai, Jinora!" Pema's voice rang out. "Dinner!"

The two exchanged equally nervous, yet glad smiles, and then sprinted towards the dining hall, Kai's heart pounding. Mission accomplished. Although... it felt like she had stolen something of his too, not just his first kiss.

Who knew Jinora was so skilled at stealing his greatest treasure: his heart.

* * *

**Did this just get sappy? Who knows. *sighs* Either way, you might see some sort of Pirate AU coming from me from these two because of this prompt. And tomorrow's prompt, Taboo, is something I'm having a _lot _of fun with. I hope you guys are enjoying Kainora week too!**

**Thanks for all the reviews - _131?! _I do not deserve you guys. Seriously.**

**And a huge thank you/shoutout to Officialkainora on tumblr for giving this story such a sweet mini review on their blog. Made my day. So yeah, thanks.**

**(I do not deserve everyone's love).**

**Anyway, feel free to leave a request, or whatever floats your boat, and I hope you all have a great day.**


	26. 2014KW: taboo (day three)

the thief and the airbender

* * *

**2014KW:**

_(day three) taboo_

OR,

from the ground up

[Victorian Era AU]_  
_

* * *

_i._

It all starts with a kiss.

Or, maybe more accurately, it starts when she's eleven, and he's twelve, and his parents start working as servants in her family's mansion. Her family, known as the Aers, have many servants, from maids, and cooks, to groundkeepers that tended the land of their monstrous estate. As the Aer family wealth increases, so does the number of servants.

She can remember being very excited. Most of the servants didn't have children, or if they did, the children were too young or too old to be any fun. But this family, the Caiuses, have a young son, just a year older than herself. Finally, she will have someone other than her younger, annoying, rambunctious siblings as possible playmates and friends.

She peers at the boy curiously. He has dark skin, and darker, fairly messy hair. It's his bright green eyes, striking in contrast with his skin, that catch her attention.

Once the adults, her parents and his, have gone through the rules and walk a little while away from them, she walks over to him. "I'm Jinora Aer," she says, curtsying like her mother has told her to, and adds on her last name - her more important name.

"My name's Kai." He jerks his head into a bow, as is customary. She is his superior, after all, as a noble woman. "Miss Jinora," he adds. Then his mother, Amma, looks back at him, and he flashes Jinora one last smile before he runs to catch up with his mother.

_ii._

Jinora sees him, sometimes. In the kitchens, carrying plates, or in the halls, helping his mother clean a room. But most of the time, she sees Kai in a tree on the grounds.

It's a big tree, very tall, very wide, with low hanging branches and higher ones up above. He hauls himself up and sits in the tree. It used to be her tree, when she needed to get away from her siblings just to read. She doesn't mind sharing it, though. She even considers joining him up there, once in a while, but... it isn't ladylike and her dress will get dirty. Her parents will get upset.

"Watcha reading?" Kai asks, looking down at her from up high. "Miss Jinora," he adds as an afterthought. He always forgets somehow, and she likes it.

She holds the cover up to him. "A history book," she says, and places it on her lap once more.

"Is it interesting?"

"Very much so," she replies.

It feels good, talking. Having someone ask for her opinion. _Listening _to her opinions. It doesn't happen very often. Her parents have their career, reputation, to worry about after all. It's not that they don't care, nor that they don't love her. The act of listening just gets lost among everything else.

"Must be," Kai agrees.

She hums a little tune and when Kai realizes he recognizes it, he hums it with her. But other than that, they don't say anything else. The summer day is warm and peaceful and the humming is the only thing that wouldn't break it the wonderful, comfortable silence between them.

Eventually, after her lessons are over for the day, she starts going to the tree to see him. And he starts hoping he'll look down and see her. Their friendship is tentative, but by winter it's common to see Kai spending extra time doing his chores in a room when Jinora's there, especially if she's not busy. She can't help the way it makes her blush, or the fact he steals extra glances at her as well.

_iii._

Jinora's sixteen when suitors start being mentioned. Pema brings it up idly one day, during afternoon tea, while Kai refills her cup. His hands are shaking, which Jinora notes as strange, and he hurries out of the room. Kai's mother, Amma, fulfills his usual duties of serving them tea.

She goes to the tree. He's there. "Kai, is something wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong Miss Jinora," he says. The formality in his tone makes her throat dry. He's never acted like this before. At least not with her.

"I know you're lying. Please, maybe I can help fix the problem." He doesn't respond, even when she manages to glimpse at him among the leaves and branches. As she walks away, feeling awful, she thinks. She's always been good at that.

And she thinks, slowly, that maybe - just maybe, _she_'s the problem. Which is absurd. Kai is her friend, and she'd been lying if she said he wasn't attractive, or that she isn't (just the teeniest, tiniest bit) attracted to him. But Kai, being jealous? No, he can't be. And even if he is, it's not like they can ever be together... right?

She shakes her head, trying to clear it of his ridiculous thoughts. For that is what these thoughts are: ridiculous. Her family will never allow it. Class and wealth and society separates them from ever crossing the line of friendship. She's just about ten feet from the tree when a hand wraps around her wrist and makes her turn around. She does - and finds Kai's lips on hers.

And Jinora kisses him back. A small part of her knows what she's doing is wrong; wrong on so many levels. The relationship will never work. But she pushes it down because is this truly wrong, when it feels so right? He bites down lightly on her bottom lip and her breath catches in her throat. She runs a hand through his hair - God, she always loved his hair - and he pulls her closer.

She gasps for breath as she pulls away, still pressed up against him, their foreheads touching. The way he looks at her makes her eyes water, because she sees love in his eyes.

"Kai... I - _we can't_." Her voice cracks and she steps out of his arms, even though the only thing she wants to do is stay in them forever. His elated expression melts into one of hurt.

He reaches out to cup her cheek with his hand - and then lets it fall limp at his side. It breaks her heart. "Don't you love me?" he whispers, still so close she can count his eyelashes.

The problem is that she does. A quiet, strangled sound escapes her mouth, and a tear slides down her cheek. If it broke her heart to not answer at all - she could never lie to him, never to him - it breaks her to watch him walk away, to watch him reach up, and wipe his eyes.

Because she can't. They can't. Her family... they would never understand. She would be a disgrace to them. She doesn't think she can handle the pain of it.

She's afraid. So she let's him walk away even though every step makes her heart ache.

_iv._

A suitor is chosen. Jinora meets him for the first time a week after her parents announce it - the morning after she and Kai kissed. Fate is truly cruel, she realizes.

The suitor is tall, sharp, handsome, she supposes. He comes from money - from a family and background her parents approve of. He's polite, kind even, towards her, and she knows she should count herself lucky. Many other girls don't get nearly as nice options, let alone as their chosen husband-to-be. But the suitor, Sudhir, isn't enough. She could be happy with him, but she doubts she ever will be. He's not enough, for a single lone reason that her heart screams at her while she smiles politely and creates idle chit chat, like a lady always should:

He's not Kai.

Jinora hasn't managed to talk to him alone since that night. She can't blame him for avoiding her - she pretty much ripped out his heart, after all. He does his duties, whenever they're around her, quickly and quietly and never looks at her. It hurts, and she wishes she could go to his parents and get them to talk to him on her behalf, but she can't. Amma and her husband retired a year prior. She's glad, in a way, that whatever happens between her and Kai will not negatively effect his parents.

One day she travels down to the kitchens, intent upon finding a snack. She had read for too long, missing lunch. Surprisingly, the only one in the kitchen, is Kai. He looks up as she enters, face alert and wary. His eyes harden.

"Miss Jinora," he says and there's a harsh, underlying tone, and avoids looking at her directly.

Her throat is dry, but she forces words out anyway. "Kai... I suppose you've heard that I'm engaged?" Her voice cracks and she winces.

"Yes, I have... Is there anything you need?" he asks, as a simple servant would. She shakes her heart and wants to speak but the words get lost on the way up to her lips. "Than I'm afraid I have other duties to attend to elsewhere. Goodbye, Miss Jinora." He sweeps by her, and she cringes as he passes her in the doorway.

Jinora curls in on herself, eyes stinging. She doesn't see Kai look back at her, regret shining in his eyes.

_v._

It all ends with a kiss.

Or, maybe, more accurately, it ends when Jinora shares a kiss with Sudhir, her intended, and it feels all wrong. It feels so, so wrong and she knows that if she goes along with what her parents want, she will be a prisoner for the rest of her life. The Aers will simply have to get used to her absence, because she can't stay here any longer.

She is tired. She is tired of listening, and never being heard. She is tried of always - always, being prim, proper, perfect. She is tried of being obedient. She is tired of never choosing what she wants. She is tired of the mansion - no, not _her _mansion, not anymore - and all of its servants. _She is tired._

She packs a bag, takes her life-savings and clothes that would allow her to climb trees and stuffs it all inside the sack. She's almost ready to leave, having left notes to her family members, individually. Now, she needs Kai.

As Jinora walks to where she'll know she'll find him, she feels like maybe, she's always needed him. He had always been her choice, an embodiment of freedom. She finds him in the tree, and he looks down at her, first in surprise and then in sadness. She climbs up, reaching for the branches and not caring for once if her dress gets torn or dirty. It's worth it; he's worth it.

She sits on a branch on his level, closes the gap between them and kisses him with all she has. She holds his face with one hand and runs her fingers through his hair and when she pulls away, she murmurs, "I love you." He kisses her again and she knows that he has never stopped, and that she never will.

He breaks the kiss for air and whispers, "Jinora," so lovingly it sends shivers up her spine before their lips meet again, a perfect fit. The barrier that class, family, 'miss' once was is broken. She's never felt so free before.

Kai comes with her. They go to his parents first, and Amma cries out of happiness at the news. Then they head to a small town, where no one's heard of them. They build a little cottage from the ground up, and have a little garden. And after a few years, after their wedding, they have a little baby.

It's their home sweet home, little and small and Jinora doesn't mind it, because it's full of the man she loves and the child she adores. He is the love of her life. How something so beautiful could ever be considered taboo by society, by her, once upon a time, is now a mystery to her, and one she doesn't care to remember the answer of.

Kai takes her in his arms and kisses her, and she's home. A home built from the ground up and worth every tear and every heartache. She smiles into the kiss. He is her family, freedom, love - _home. _

* * *

**The official title of this, "from the ground up" is inspired by the song of the same name by Sleeping At Last, which along with "Love Love Love" by Of Monsters & Men, greatly influenced this. Besides, who doesn't love arranged marriages AUs?**

**So yeah, this was a little more angsty than anything I've written for them so far. I have a great talent for creating angst out of even the sweetest of pairings and circumstances.**

**Also, on a sidenote, tomorrow's prompt is memory, and I was thinking for doing something with amnesia, (even possibly alzheimers...?) so, out of the two, which would you rather see with memory loss? Personally, I'm leaning more towards Jinora with amnesia, (possibly Kai with alzheimers), but eh, I'll leave it up to you guys! So lemme know what you think is best.**

**Thank you for all the reviews; I never expected for this story to be so popular - my most popular of any of my stories - so quickly. So thank you very, very much.**

**And if you're not reading Narnianbirthcybertronianspark (tumblr)'s 30 Day Kainora challenge - 6 days currently completed - you guys are missing out. Also, if you're not reading "Literary Love" by Dreamoverdrive here on fanfiction, go read that. I cannot recommend either more. So yeah - go read Kainora. Fuel the obsession. And any fic that's in "The thief and the airbender" _community _is fantastic, so yeah. Kainora abounds my friends.**

**And I'm shutting up now, I swear. Love you guys! :)**


	27. 2014KW: memory (day four)

the thief and the airbender

* * *

**2014KW:**

_(day three) memory_

_{older!Kainora}_

_['technically' for misscakerella]_

* * *

Kai was only vaguely aware of what's going on around him. All he could focus on was Jinora, she hit her head - and had opened her eyes, thank the Spirits! "Jinora, are you alright?"

The two had gone gliding, like they often did on warm, sunny days at the Temple, when a strong wind had blown Jinora off course, causing her to crash land. Kai's glider lay discarded and forgotten beside him. All that mattered right now that was that Jinora was okay. She had to be okay.

Her eyelids fluttered and when she looked up at him, slowly sitting up, her face was blank. "W-what happened?"

"You got into a crash with your glider," Kai said, relief sweeping over him. Thank the Spirits she was okay overall at least. "How are you feeling?" He went to help her up, but withdrew in surprise when she brought her arm closer to her protectively. "Jinora?"

"I don't remember anything," she mumbled. "Who am I? Who are you?"

Kai's heart sank, his head spinning. "W-what? You don't remember _anything_?" She nodded, her lips pulled into a deep frown, her brow furrowed. "Spirits..." Kai ran a trembling hand through his hair, his throat dry. "We need to get help. Jinora," she doesn't look up at the sound of her name and it feels like a punch to the gut, "don't move. I'm going to come back with help okay?"

Still regarding him with wary eyes (he didn't blame her in the slightest for it, even if it hurt to see it) she nodded.

Kai picked up his glider and kicked off into the air, his eyes stinging. He arrived at the Temple in minutes, and luckily he found Tenzin at the Meditation Pavilion quickly. "Tenzin," he panted. The older airbender looked up at him in alarm. "Jinora hit her head - she doesn't remember anything!"

"She has amnesia?" Tenzin said anxiously. He looked at the airbending students in front of him. "Class dismissed!" he barked, and then turned back to Kai. "I'll get Oogi and Kya," thank the Spirits the waterbender was visiting when she was, "and then take me to her."

The sky bison was soon soaring, and with Kai's frantic instructions, Tenzin guided Oogi down to the clearing in the forest where Jinora was waiting. There was still no recognition in her eyes as her father, aunt and friend ran up to her.

"Oh Jinora!" Kya gasped. She ran over to the teen, water already in her hands for whatever healing was necessary. "Does anything hurt?" Jinora shook her head.

"No... I just can't remember anything. Can someone please tell me where I am? And, err, _who _I am?" She looked so confused, lost and scared; a lump formed in Kai's throat. He thought about opening his mouth to speak, but couldn't manage it.

"Your name is Jinora," Tenzin answered, his voice shaking slightly. "You're a fifteen year old airbender - a master, which is why we both have tattoos." The girl glanced down at the blue arrows on her hands. "My name is Tenzin, and you're my eldest child. This woman is your Aunt Kya, a waterbender. And this is Kai," Tenzin paused and looked at him with an almost wistful expression before continuing, "your best friend."

It was hardly a secret that the two young airbenders had carefully been treading the fine line between friends and something more for years. Kai had hoped to finally cross that line sometime soon, but now... Vaguely, he wondered if Tenzin almost wished that he and Jinora had crossed the line before this had happened. He had finally earned the man's approval a year or two ago, after all. It wouldn't do much good now, though.

Jinora nodded, seemingly taking the information to heart. "Sorry, I just need a moment to let this all sink in."

"Take as much time as you need," Tenzin said gently, with a strained smile, putting a hand on her shoulder. Jinora looked momentarily surprised by the contact, but then her lips twitched upwards.

"Thank you. All of you." Kai knew she was doing her best not to cry, her lower lip wobbling.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to take a look at you, just to make sure you have no serious injuries," Kya said, crouching so she was on the same eye-level as the sitting girl.

"Of course," Jinora replied, giving her hand a little wave. The water that coated Kya's hands glowed as the waterbender did a once over on her niece, thankfully finding nothing besides a bruise or two.

"I think we should be heading back," Kya said kindly, "seeing as you're all good to go. We'll take the way back on the sky bison, okay? I think we've all had enough of gliders for one day."

Jinora nodded and stood up with Tenzin's assitance. Kai watched carefully, walking beside her and ready to catch her if she fell. When they reached Oogi, Kai helped pull her onto the saddle.

"Thanks," Jinora said, but the fact her eyes still held no recognition of him made his throat constrict. "For, everything," she added.

"Anytime," he said. She smiled and his lips twitched upwards.

* * *

The next few hours were interesting, to say the least. Pema must have given Ikki and Meelo an extremely stern warning before dinner, because all throughout the meal the two young airbenders possessed absolutely unheard of tact and silence. All of the airbenders ate together in a huge dining hall - a way to reinforce unity and a sense of community, Tenzin had said once.

Kai, as usual, had sat next to Jinora. Pema took the news about her daughter's current predicament with grace, although he was sure that was just a front while Jinora was actually around her.

As dinner came to a close, Tenzin said, "I've been thinking that perhaps going about your regular routine tomorrow may jog some of your memories."

"It's worth a try," Jinora agreed, shifting nervously in her seat due to the fact everyone was staring at her. Kai, realizing he was, quickly diverted his eyes. The situation must be hard enough for her without him adding to her discomfort. "Er... what exactly _is _my regular routine?"

To his own surprise, Kai found himself answering, "You usually get up by 6:00 A.M. to meditate, sometimes push it back to 6:15. After roughly an hour, breakfast here in the hall with the other airbenders. Then you go over Air Nomad history in the library, and train for the rest of the morning. After lunch, you'll sometimes help Tenzin out with his classes. And for the rest of the uh, day," Kai was now acutely aware that the rest of the family were staring at him, Jinora with her mouth open, "we usually just hang out together...?" He trailed off, his cheeks heating up.

"Oh, um, thanks," Jinora said, taken aback. "We really are best friends." A small smile came onto her face.

Kai half-smiled back. "Yeah, we are."

The next morning, seeing as Kai was the only one who actually knew Jinora's schedule, he was allowed to get out of his classes to escort her around and make sure she didn't get lost. Jinora took to meditation quickly, and found relearning history fun. It seemed that although her actual memories were gone, airbending was so much second-nature to her that her muscles remembered the moves, even if her mind didn't, so the training portion wasn't hard either. However, after a short conversation between her and Tenzin, it was realized that she wouldn't be much help with the classes.

As Kai and Jinora walked away from the students, Jinora gloomily said, "Nothing's come back yet."

"I think I know something that'll cheer you up," Kai said cheerfully, an idea suddenly striking him. "Come on, follow me." He took her hand, warmth filling him as always, but by now the blush and increase of his heart rate was normal to him, and led her through a few corridors until they opened onto a huge meadow that was attached to the Temple, with an equally large barn nearby.

"This," Kai said proudly, as her face lit up, "is the sky bison stables." The babies rolled and floated around, wagging their six legs and blowing small puffs of air at each other. The adults simply grazed, parents keeping one eye on their young.

"They're adorable," Jinora said, half-in awe, wanting to run over to the babies. She looked to Kai for an answer, and when he nodded - _yeah, it's safe _- she did just that.

Kai simply grinned as he watched her hug a baby. "Yeah, they are. These are tame ones, you should never go near the ones in the wild. Learned that the hard way," he confessed. Jinora giggled. He still remembered the horrible feeling in his stomach as he had watched the bison poachers drive off with her in that cage - the fear that he might never see her again felt like suffocation, even now.

"Did we use to visit them?" Jinora asked, patting the baby's soft nose.

"All the time," Kai replied, joining her and sitting on the grass near the bison. It nuzzled against his back, causing him to almost fall over and for Jinora to giggle again.

"Kai..." He looked at her curiously, and she hurriedly continued. "Did we usually spend this much time together?"

He rubbed the back of his neck, cheeks tinged with pink. "Uh yeah, not every day of course, but whenever we could hang out, we did... Why're you wondering?"

Strangely enough, it appeared that Jinora's cheeks were reddening. "Just wondering. You know, when I first woke up, and realized that I had amnesia, I had thought maybe you were... my boyfriend?"

"Oh," Kai said shortly, taken aback. His heart skipped a beat. "Why'd you think that?" Because that's what he'd love to be, any day and for the rest of his days, if he was being truthful.

"The way you looked at me," she said, her cheeks still red. "But, obviously you're not. We're just friends."

Kai swallowed hard. Maybe, if this had been under normal circumstances, he would've said, _No, we're not just friends. Or at least I want to be more. _And he'd pull her closer to him and kiss her senseless, and then say, _I love you. _But not like this, not while she had amnesia. "Yeah," he forced a smile, "just friends."

Something flashed across Jinora's face - was it disappointment? - but it was gone after a second and Kai couldn't be sure. "So, _friend, _how did we meet?"

Kai chuckled lightly, taken by surprise at the abrupt change in conversation. "It's a long story."

Jinora sat down next to him, petting the baby that nuzzled her as well. "I think we have the time," she replied, grinning, her eyes twinkling with amusement.

* * *

A week passed. Kai told her more stories about their shared past. It made him happy to see her happy, but the notion that her memory may never come back - that these memories would merely only be stories to her, forever, that she would never truly remember him, gnawed at him inside.

Five years of friendship, gone. Childhood memories for her, of her family, and the Equalists, and how she saved the world, gone.

Kai had never been religious - too much bad stuff had happened for him to believe in some sort of higher power - but he found himself praying to the Spirits anyway. Spirits had always liked Jinora, so they should help her out right? Help her remember.

They had to.

* * *

Kai was only vaguely aware of what was going on around him. All he could focus on was Jinora - they had been walking home from visiting the bison, she had wobbled, fell - and she hit her head. He got down on his knees and took her into his arms, gently lifting her head. "Jinora!"

Her eyes fluttered open and he almost felt like crying when he saw the familiar, warm gaze she used to look at him with. "Kai," she croaked out. "Kai, I remember."

"Everything?"

"Everything." She smiled at him.

He wanted to wipe his eyes - stupid, watery eyes - but refrained from it as his relief turned to panic when he felt something on the hand he had placed on the back of her head. He moved his hand away and saw what was on it - Spirits, it was blood. Oh Spirits. "Jinora we gotta get up, you're bleeding." Kai helped her to her feet, and glanced at the back of her head. He couldn't make out where the blood was coming from, which was good - the injury couldn't be too serious, but only Kya would know for sure.

Luckily, they weren't far from where Tenzin and the rest of the airbender's immediate family lived (Bumi excluded). Kai knocked on the door, Jinora's arm slung over his shoulder, carrying half her weight. "She hit her head," Kai said quickly, "and there's some blood, but she remembers everything now!"

"Let's get you to your aunt," Tenzin said, a mixture of relief and nervousness being clearly shown on his face. Soon, they had Jinora sitting up in a chair, with Kya already working on the injury. Tenzin paused Kai at the doorway with his arm. "I know this couldn't have been easy for you Kai," he said quietly, lowering his voice so no one else could hear, "but thank you for all you've done for Jinora this past week."

"I'd do anything for her," Kai said instantly and he knew that it was true, and that it would never change.

Tenzin's eyes crinkled. "I know you would."

Together, the old and young man entered the room together, as equals. Within a few minutes, Kya had healed the worst of the injury of the head - a small cut from hitting the edge of a rock - and was wrapping bandages around it.

Jinora's lips were tugged upwards when she saw Kai. When he took the chair beside her, she laced her fingers through his. "Thank you Kai." The sincerity in her voice and in her eyes - the beautiful, wonderful recognition of who he was and what he meant to her - elected a smile from him.

Kai squeezed her hand. "You're welcome."

* * *

The return of Jinora's memory filled Kai with a happiness he had almost never felt before. However, it also brought out his protectiveness. He did his best to keep Jinora from walking around, or doing anything remotely dangerous, if he could help it. And, privately, he had vowed that she would never go on her glider again.

Jinora appreciated his efforts, and knew where it was coming from, but soon she grew exasperated, and then annoyed. Honestly, although the amnesia had been scary, she doubted it would ever happen again. She had read on the subject - with the proper recovery (as in Aunt Kya's healing), a brain could be made invincible to it reoccurring, if a similar hit or fall happened again. Kai was, to put it simply, overreacting.

Kai had hardly left her side over the day, and Jinora prayed he wouldn't get up when she did. "I'm going to get a glass of lychee juice," she told him. Kai sprang up from his seat.

"No, I'll get it," he offered, standing up. "You stay seating Jin." If she stayed in her seat she couldn't fall and she couldn't hit her head and everything would always be okay. Right?

"Kai, I _want _to get it and -"

"Jinora, please, just let me-"

"No!" Her frustration had peaked. Kai looked at her in surprise at her harsh tone - she didn't lose her temper very often (her siblings being on the other side of it didn't count). "Kai, I want to get it. I'm going to get it. I'm not helpless. I'm fine, get it into your head." She stomped out of the room, poured herself a cup of lychee juice and entered the room again. She had expected Kai to look indignant, or frustrated as well... not hurt. It felt like a punch to the gut.

"Kai?" she said cautiously.

Kai looked up at her, hoping his fingers weren't trembling. "I thought you'd never remember me," he said thickly. "I thought I lost you. Your eyes, they were blank and... And when I saw the blood, I thought I lost you - I can't lost you." He walked forward and cupped her cheek with his hand. "I can't lose you." He leaned in and gently brushed his lips against hers. "I love you Jinora."

She set the glass of juice on her nearby table, and wrapped her arms tightly around him, and murmured against his chest, "I love you too Kai." She shifted slightly in his arms, looking up at him with a fond smile. "But I'm fine right now. I've done the research and thanks to Aunt Kya, I'll never get amnesia again. And I'd never forget you. I'm okay Kai. As long as you're with me, I always will be." She pressed her lips against his, and he felt his worries fade. Jinora was tougher than he gave her credit for. "Now, do you want to go visit the bison?"

She took his hand when she pulled away, and Kai couldn't help but feel grateful. Letting go after wanting to hold on for so long felt impossible. "Don't you mean bisons?" he teased. Jinora laughed.

They exited the room still holding hands, and Kai knew he'd always remember this.

* * *

**A/N: Hello everyone. :) I'm sorry this is coming to you guys so late in the day - but I'm sure the word count makes up for it. Misscakerella, I hope this satisfied your initial request. **

**And not to worry, Misscakerella and Jokemask18, your requests are coming up soon! :)**

**ALSO: I've recently put up an OC-centric story titled "Avatar: The Earth Soldier" about the Avatar after Korra, and the world has been plunged into a war with an army of bloodbenders. Chapter one is out, and I would appreciate it very much if any of you would check it out. Kai and Jinora's granddaughter is the Avatar's airbending teacher, fyi. ;)**

**Love you guys, and I hope you had a great day. :D**


	28. 2014KW: storm (day five)

the thief and the airbender

* * *

**2014KW:**

_(day four) storm_

_[older!Kainora]_

* * *

Waiting out the storm in a cave wasn't part of the plan, if you can believe it. Luckily Jinora and Kai had managed to get a fire going, and Jinora's sky bison Clo was curled up behind them, both teenagers leaning against her soft fur. The two master airbenders had only recently started their travels, due to the fact Kai had gotten his tattoos only a few months before. They had been heading on their way to Omashu - Kai loved the Bacui Berries that were a popular snack there. But now with the storm raging outside, Kai figured they'd only get there the day after tomorrow.

He glanced at Jinora, and was surprised to see her shaking slightly. "Jinora?" he said gently, taking his girlfriend's hand. "Something wrong?"

"I - thunderstorms... freak me out," she confessed, a light blush forming on her cheeks. Spirits, being seventeen and still scared of something as trivial as storms; it was just embarrassing.

"What can I do to help?" Kai asked. He scoffed at the look of surprise that came across her face. "Please Jinora, you know me better than that. You've never teased me about my thing with spiders, why would I tease you about this?" He pecked her on the cheek. "Anyways, would a distraction of some sort help?"

"Probably," Jinora replied, gratefulness surging through her.

"Hmm, what about a game? Never have I ever?" Kai offered.

Jinora nodded. The game was simple - a person held up their fingers, and for everything they had done but the other person hadn't, they had to put a finger down and were out when they had no more fingers up. "Sounds good. I'll go first?" Kai grinned and she took it as a yes. "Alright, never have I ever stole something."

Kai didn't put a finger down and she opened her mouth to ask why, but he spoke first. "Not true. You've stolen my heart," he said cheerfully, fully aware of how cheesy it was. Jinora playfully shoved his arm.

"You're such an idiot," she said fondly.

"Ah, but I'm _your _idiot."

The game continued and eventually turned to other games, but maybe a storm wasn't so bad, Jinora thought, as long as she had Kai and had his arms wrapped around her.

* * *

**A/N: Why do all of these prompts end up turning into slightly longer drabbles or oneshots? Not that I mind of course. And I was very pleased to hear that "Memory" put you guys through some real turmoil. (Authors are evil, I'm no exception.)**

**The next two prompts are going to rip your hearts out - farewell and spirits - I'm so excited. :D**

**This of course, is sort of a prequel to the "Comfort" drabble here.**

**I hope you all have a fantastic day because _151 REVIEWS?! _I do not deserve your love. Thank you so, so much. **


	29. 2014KW: farewell (day six)

the thief and the airbender

* * *

**2014KW:**

_(day six) farewell_

_[older!Kainora]_

* * *

She cupped his cheek with her hand, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips as their children and grandchildren left the room, leaving the couple alone for his last moments. Kai wrapped his aged hand around hers, his eyes crinkling and lips twitching upwards. "Kai," Jinora breathed, and she tried her best to memorize him. Memorize the wrinkles of his face, the age of his eyes, the strands of gray mixed in with his white hair, in stark contrast with his dark skin. His breathing was slowing; the end was coming, she could feel it. Her eyes welled with tears, and a few slid down her cheeks when he reached up to tuck some of her gray hair out of her lined face.

"I love you Kai," Jinora told him - she must have told him a million times throughout their lives, over sixty-eight years together - but she felt like she had never meant it more than she did right now.

"I love you too Jin, my Lion Turtle, so, so much." He kissed her hand, eyes looking at her with adoration and affection.

"You are the best thing that's ever happened to me. And I..." she trailed off, a lump forming in her throat.

She had known him since she was eleven. She had been his friend since she was eleven, his girlfriend since she was sixteen, his wife since she was twenty-three, and the mother of his children since she was twenty-six. They had known each other for sixty-eight years, she could barely remember a time without him. She didn't want him to go.

He squeezed her hand, seemingly understanding what she couldn't say in words. "Thanks," he croaked out cheerfully, "that's real nice of you."

She saw his chest rise, and fall, for the last time. Then, she bowed her head and sobbed. Her children came in and her eldest Kotta wrapped an arm around her shaking shoulders.

_Hi, I'm Jinora. If you need any help with airbending, I could show you what I know._

_Thanks, that's real nice of you._

Now, she would have to learn how to live without him.

* * *

**A/N: Even I got a little emotional writing this, not gonna lie. So yeah, cry my lovely readers, cry.**

**That is all. :)**


	30. 2014KW: spirits (day seven)

the thief and the airbender

* * *

**2014KW:**

_(day seven) spirits_

_[older!Kainora]_

_{followup of "farewell"}_

* * *

As soon as Jinora had first entered the Spirit World, and learned from Korra that those who possessed a strong spirituality - like Iroh Dragon of the West - she had wondered if she would end up in the Spirit World when she died. But as she grew older and the possibility became one of certainty, a new thought had entered her mind: where would Kai end up? If someone didn't go to the Spirit World, where did they go?

Lying in bed and drawing in rattling, weak breaths as an old woman in her last moments, Jinora knew she would finally have her answer. She smiled at her beautiful children and wonderful grandchildren, and closed her eyes.

When she opened them, she stared in wonder at where she stood, in a beautiful field of green grass. Spirits fluttered past her against the endless expanse of sky.

And there he was, young - twenty or so, around the age they got married - with his floppy brown (not white) hair and bright, loving smile. She ran to him and jumped into his arms.

"It's good to see you," she said, and he held her in his arms and spun her around. The ache of her joints was gone, and she knew that she was the same young woman she had been when they had married. Kai didn't let her say anything else, due to the fact he leaned in and kissed her, tightening his arms around her.

The Spirit World stretched out before them, a whole new place to travel and explore, with all of eternity to do it.

Everyone had a soul, a spirit - and some spirits were never meant to be apart.

* * *

**So, apparently I made like 9 people cry with the last drabble. Not sorry at all. That's what I do - I help you get emotionally attached, and then rip your freaking hearts out. (To the readers of "To Fall" you have been warned :3).**

**Misscakerella, Jokemask18 and Dixistar29, your requests should be up sometime tonight or tomorrow. Sorry for the wait.**

*****VERY IMPORTANT***:**

**I will have 0% time on the computer to do writing over the following week (as in Sunday to Saturday), only like a few minutes for quick email checks. So while you guys can still totally put in requests, it will be at least a week until I can upload anything.**

**Also, I seriously love you guys. Like a whole freaking lot. Thank you so, so much for all your support. Let's celebrate this story hitting 30 chapters and 166+ reviews together.**

**And what Kainora Week day-prompt was your favourite? Lemme know in the box below! :)**

**Have a great day you guys.**


	31. mine

the thief and the airbender

* * *

_mine_

_[older!Kainora]_

_{for Jokemask18}_

* * *

Kai wasn't an idiot, he knew that other boys had a thing for his girlfriend. Really, how could they _not_? Intelligent, kind and beautiful, Kai considered himself lucky that she was not only his girlfriend, but his best friend, everyday. But honestly, the way that Republic City boy was looking at Jinora was _not _okay. Big adoring eyes, flirtatious smile - features Kai knew well, because he'd worn them so often when he looked at Jinora himself in their younger days. Why had they come to the city, anyway?

The only reason he and Jinora were in the city was for Jinora to see Republic City's famous university, and take a look into possible courses. If she wanted to pursue one, they would probably rent a flat in the city for a year or two. One of the perks of being a couple of twenty-three year olds was that Tenzin had completely accepted that one day, they would almost definitely end up married. That was the only future for himself Kai could or wanted to picture for himself, anyway.

Jinora was being polite, as always. The guy said something and it made her giggle. Kai decided now was a good time to join the conversation, and started to cross the street. He could faintly make out what the two were saying, waiting for the street to clear so he could cross it.

The guy was fiddling with the rim of his shirt. Or twiddled with his fingers. His hands couldn't stay still and Kai recognized it for what it was: thief hands. Even if Kai still wasn't, he still struggled himself with keeping his hands still. Lingering even a second too long when swiping something away meant the difference between a victory and a loss, after all. "So, what are you doing in Republic City?"

"Checking out the university," Jinora said. "Do you go there Skoochy?"

Skoochy, so that was his name. "Yeah, actually, started a year ago. I'm in Economics."

"I was thinking of taking that, is it any good?"

Skoochy's smile grew. "Yeah. If you took it, maybe we could study together sometime? Like a date?" Skoochy winked at her and Kai was grateful when the street was finally clear to walk across. If Skoochy went to touch Jinora at all, ooh, he was _so_ dead...

It seemed Jinora had finally caught onto how Skoochy was flirting with her. "That's a nice offer Skoochy, but I have a boyfriend." Kai joined her and slung his arm around her waist, his hand resting on her hip. He shot Skoochy a quick, sharp look: _She's mine. _

Skoochy looked Kai up and down - sizing him up, maybe? - but the sight of the young man's airbender tattoos seemed to end any threats of making anymore romantic comments towards Jinora. "This is him?"

"Yeah," Kai said proudly, "I am."

Skoochy swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing. "You're a lucky guy. See you around Jinora." Kai couldn't see anything suggestive in the last couple of sentences - Skoochy seemed okay if he and Jinora ended up as friends - but Kai was still happy to see him go.

"Were you jealous?" Jinora asked, trying to stifle a smile and poked his chest with a finger.

Kai reached up and grabbed her poking finger, along with the rest of her hand. "Pfft.. Me, no way." Jinora raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, of course. I just can't stand the thought of anyone stealing my greatest treasure away from me."

"That was really sappy," Jinora told him, smiling, a light blush on her cheeks. "But really sweet." She leaned up to press a quick kiss against his lips.

"What can I say Jin, I'm really glad you're mine." He pecked her on the cheek. "Now, do you want to check out that bookstore or not?" His girlfriend giggled, and holding hands, they entered the store.

* * *

**I really like the idea that Jinora would want to go to university. Not to mention it gives excuses to have older!Kainora in Republic City, and what's better than that? **

**Misscakerella and Dixistar29, your requests should be coming soon, although I _might _not get them up until next week, in which case I apologize in advance. **

**ALSO: Prayer circle for Kainora in the next Korra episode.**


	32. in the end, i believe

the thief and the airbender

* * *

_in the end, i believe_

_[older!Kainora - Modern AU]_

* * *

Kai had decided a long time ago that he didn't believe in God. Too much bad stuff had happened for him to believe there was some sort of explanation or master plan that would make everything acceptable or okay. He did believe however, that if there were angels, they would look like Jinora.

She was the most beautiful person he had ever met, inside and out. She was kind and patient, in seemingly endless amounts. And when she did lose her temper, when her face turned red, her eyes flashed and her words harsh, he accepted it. She was human too, and since she had accepted every good and bad part of him, Kai figured the least he could do was do the same for her.

Jinora believed in God. She went to church every Sunday, without fail. She believed in soulmates too, and knew that Kai was hers. And Kai knew that if soulmates did exist, Jinora was his.

"What do you believe in?" she asked him on a warm, summer evening, while they were lying in the grass and stargazing. The question and the activity was one that happened often - the question spurring opinions and discussions that Kai never thought he would ever have.

He took her hand and pressed it gently to his lips. "I believe in us."

* * *

**A/N: Hi everyone. I'm back to my lovely computer, and back to writing Kainora. Your requests will be up soon, sometime tomorrow, probably? Yeah. I also was able to write some of this fantastic ship in a notebook, so that shall be uploaded as well.**

**I got a bunch of oneshot ideas too, so look for those!**

**And this newest episode - OH MY GOD. Prepare for some angst and *SPOILERS* a fluffy reunion from me, and hopefully, from the finale. **

**(Tenzin though oh my god.)**

**I made this a ModernAU because it doesn't seem like the Avatar world really has a sort of deity they worship, so, I put it into ours. **

**I hope you enjoyed this! Thank you so, so much for all of your reviews! :D**


	33. future

the thief and the airbender

* * *

_future_

_[older!Kainora]_

_{for Misscakerella}_

_-set before "Storm"-_

* * *

Jinora had heard the stories about GranGran getting her fortune told many times, and made sure to choose the village of Makapu when it was her turn to pick where the she and Kai would travel next. A perk of being Master Airbenders, now that Kai had his tattoos.

"Do we have to?" Kai whined as their sky bison, Clo, descended through the clouds. Jinora stifled a smile - even if he was almost twenty, her boyfriend was still they silly twelve year old boy in so many ways.

"Yes," she said shortly, "we do. It'll be fine. And we're heading to Omashu next, you big baby." That kept Kai from protesting further - Bacui Berries, common in Omashu, were his favourite food in the world. If Jinora didn't stop him, he would eat them for breakfast, lunch and dinner, every day.

Clo landed neatly next to the small town. Some of the villagers ran out to greet them, murmuring among themselves.

"Airbenders and a sky bison-"

"-the tattoos, they're masters-"

"-the last time it was Avatar Aang-"

Jinora floated softly down to the ground, allowing a short gust of wind to cushion her landing. Kai did the same, and grinned as the villagers ran up to meet them. "Would you like to meet our fortuneteller, Meng? She's amazing!" a young girl exclaimed.

An old woman with graying hair pulled into long horizontal pigtails approached them. The woman smiled down at the little girl. "Thank you for the kind words, Yuki. Masters, I am Meng, the town's fortuneteller, and learned under the famous Aunt Wu herself many years ago. Would you like to get your fortunes told?"

Jinora and Kai exchanged a quick look; Kai shrugged his shoulders - _it could be fun_ - and she smiled, before turning back to Meng. "If you wouldn't mind," Jinora told her happily._  
_

"Follow me, then," Meng said, waving an aged hand. "Master...?"

"Jinora, and this is Kai." Jinora laced her fingers through Kai's. "My boyfriend." It had been years, but a thrill still went through her whenever she said it.

They followed Meng into a wide, square building and into a room with some pillows on the floor - the waiting room. "I do the sessions one on one," Meng explained, "so which one of you would like to go first?"

Kai had already plopped down on one of the cushions, so Jinora said, "I guess that's me, then."

"Are there any topics you'd like to focus on?" Kai heard Meng ask.

"Possible careers... oh, and my love life," Jinora answered.

_Love life. _Kai inhaled sharply. Now _that _was something he wanted to hear. Once he had heard the door close, he crept into the hallway, grateful more than ever that he was still an expert at sneaking around quietly. Crouching low to the ground, he pressed his ear against the door.

"How long have you and Kai been together?" said Meng's voice.

"Two years. But I've known him since I was eleven," said Jinora's voice.

"I figured as much. You two have a connection." Jinora was hit with a sudden wave of nostalgia, as was Kai - Jinora had told him about it a few years later. Looks like Korra had been right.

Kai could hear the smile in Jinora's voice, "We've been told that before."

"Now, Jinora, take a bone and throw it into the fire. I'll read the cracks and pieces of the bone. It's the most precise way of telling one's fortune. There you go, it'll just take a minute." There was a long pause, and when Meng spoke again, Kai could picture the wide grin on her face, "It seems one aspect of your future has been permanently set, Jinora."

"What is it?" the airbender asked eagerly.

"No matter what happens, Kai will be a part of it. You'll get to grow old together."

"Then I guess that's really all I need to know."

And when she stepped out of the room, Kai kissed her and didn't get his individual fortune told by Meng, because if Jinora was part of his future, how bad could it ever possibly be?"

* * *

**A/N: Hello everyone. I hope you enjoyed this drabble. Dixistar29, Lilybud, ShortyStarRose, Queen of Logical Nonsense, Guest, NadoGirl18 and Kelev your requests are on their way! :) And Kainora reunion is the next chapter! And yes, Meng is the young girl who had a crush on Aang in "The Fortuneteller" episode of season one. Figured I'd throw her in there for fun. :)**

**And guess what guys? Another Kainora week has been set up, August 31st - September 6th. Unfortunately, I won't be able to participate in this one as I'll be away from the computer that week. (Or maybe you'll get like seven updates in one weekend, who knows? ;))**

**The official blog for it is simply kainoraweek on tumblr, which should be easy to find. I got the prompts down below for you, if any of you would like to participate in this one! :)**

**Day 1: Connection  
****Day 2: Wonder  
****Day 3: Mistake  
****Day 4: Freedom  
****Day 5: Tattoos  
****Day 6: Time  
****Day 7: Harmony**

**Have fun!**

**P.S. for readers of "To Fall" a chapter should be on their way very, very soon! :3**


	34. here

the thief and the airbender

* * *

_here_

_{for Queen of Logical Nonsense/everyone else who needs some happiness after the episode}_

[spoilers for episode 11, "The Ultimatum"]

* * *

There was a dull ache in her chest, her throat dry and her eyes watery (Dad, Korra, _Kai,_ _no_) but her face lit up when she spotted him. He was getting off a small baby bison, robes scorched and burnt. There were some purple and blue bruises. But he was _there_.

"KAI!"

She ran towards him - Spirits, she had seen him fall, like a falling star and tears had filled her eyes and dread had filled her stomach because she thought she had lost her _best friend. _But he was _here, _with his messy hair and his bright eyes and that stupid smile that always gave her butterflies.

She flung her arms around him, pulling him into a tight hug. Tears dripped down her cheeks. "I thought-" she choked out. "I thought..." His chest rise and fell against hers, and she buried her face in his neck. He tightened his own arms around her.

"It's alright," he said soothingly, half-feeling like it was a lie. Korra, and Tenzin - everything _wasn't_ alright. But he had her, and she was here with him, right? So something was still okay in the world. "I'm here. I'm here." Her shoulders shook, not just because of him, he knew, but because of her friend and her father. He held her, his heart breaking all the while to feel her shaking.

Finally, her grip loosened and he saw her face. Her eyes were red and there were tear stains on her cheeks, her features slanted in anger. "Don't you dare scare me like that again!" She stepped away and slapped him on the arm.

He didn't say anything, and merely pulled her into another hug, tears welling up in his own eyes. He hadn't been sure if she was okay, when the third-eyed freak had hit him. "I'll do whatever I have to if it means keeping you safe," he told her, his voice quiet but full of conviction.

"Thank you," she murmured, and appreciating the fact that no one was interrupting their little moment. It seemed even her younger siblings had some tact, after all. She leaned up and lightly pressed her lips to his. She felt him go rigid in surprise at first, but then he reached up and cupped her cheek with his hand. After a few more seconds, they broke apart, their foreheads touching.

They would get through this mess together, and cry and worry tomorrow. But for now, they were simply glad they had each other, and that they were here.

* * *

**Guess who's planning out a Hunger Games AU for these two? I AM. It'll probably be a little while until I put it up, since I plan on it being a multific, but I want to get you guys all excited for it! **

**And prayer circle for all of our favourite characters, and our babies here, that they make it through the finale. And for a reunion because I think I'll be able to live no matter how bad a note/cliffhanger the season ends on as long as I get a Kainora reunion.**

**More requests will be put up soon! :)**

**[**special announcement**]**

**Since we're only 1 away from 200 reviews, I've decided to do something special. I've put a poll in my profile with a list of prompts/summaries for oneshots about Kainora. Whichever one gets the most votes, I'll turn it into a oneshot for you guys, okay? Have fun. **

**Seriously, I really, _really _love you guys.**


	35. happily ever after

the thief and the airbender

* * *

_happily ever after_

_{for Dixistar29}_

* * *

Kai didn't notice anything strange, at first. It wasn't unusual to see Jinora with a book in her hand. Usually they were big volumes from the Temple's library, full of tiny print and barely any pictures. Sometimes they were thin novels with colourful covers. In the full year he had known her, Kai didn't think Jinora had ever had even a week where there wasn't a book she was reading.

But recently, she had been carrying around a slim, small book with a black cover, with a pen jammed in between a couple of pages. Obviously, it was Jinora's writing book. What was strange about it was that Kai had no idea what she was writing in it. When he had asked if she was writing a story, she had blushed and said no. When he had asked if it was a diary, she had blushed even more and said sort of. So what was she writing in it?

Not that it was any of his business. If Jinora didn't want to share it with him, that was fine. She deserved privacy and he respected her boundaries. If she wanted to tell him one day, she would.

They were sitting side by side on the rim of the balcony that day, the wind blowing gently. Sky bison floated in the valley below and they could hear the faint chattering of the lemurs and the voices of the airbenders in the Temple. With the sun shining, making Jinora's eyes sparkle, Kai was struck with the sudden realization that Jinora was no longer just really pretty - she was absolutely _beautiful. _His breathing hitched.

He hadn't realized how close they were to one another. If he leaned in, a little, he could kiss her - it seemed like she had realized it too, and she wasn't moving away... Kai tried to pluck up his courage and went to lean in...

"JINORA!" a voice screeched behind them.

Kai jumped, the moment broken as he and Jinora both turned around to see Ikki standing there, a hand on her hip. Jinora scowled at her younger sister. "What do you want Ikki?"

"Dad says you have to help me teach the airbenders something," Ikki explained, "even if you are hanging out with Kai."

Jinora stood up, still annoyed, and she gave him an apologetic smile. "See you later, okay?"

He smiled back, still a little dazed at what had happened. Or rather, what hadn't happened. It was hard to speak. "Y-yeah, s-see you later." (He was just thankful he didn't have any afternoon classes that day.) Kai watched Jinora walk away, then put his head in his hands. Spirits, what was wrong with him? Stuttering, _really_? He looked around gloomily - Jinora was sure to ask if he was okay later, and what would he tell her?

That was when he noticed her little black book lying there. She must have forgotten it. And if it was something so personal she wouldn't even tell him about it, Kai didn't want to imagine what would happen if Ikki or Meelo got their hands on it. Those two had the biggest mouths he had ever seen, and wouldn't have any qualms about violating their older sister's privacy.

Gingerly, he picked the book up... and the pen, holding her place it in, slid out. He groaned; great. He bent down to pick it up and went to put it back in its place. He could see some of Jinora's tiny, neat handwriting - and saw his name: _Kai._

Curiosity filled him. Jinora was writing about _him_? And saying stuff? Wow... maybe he could just take a quick peek to see what she said - quickly, he put the pen back in and shut the book. Nope, no, he would _not _read it, no matter how badly he wanted to. It was her private book full of things she didn't want anyone else to know about. He couldn't read it! The longer he held it in his hand though, the more tempting it was to open it up.

He clamped it firmly shut in one hand and ran from the balcony, sighing in relief when he spotted Ikki and Jinora only a few feet up ahead. He jogged up to them. "Wait!" The two girls turned around. "Jinora, you left your book." He held it out to her.

For some reason, Jinora's cheeks turned a bright shade of pink. "Oh! T-thank you Kai." She took it and lightly tapped a finger on it, which she always did when she was nervous. Kai's brow furrowed slightly; what was she nervous about? "Ikki, we should get going." She grabbed her sister by the wrist and led her away, walking away hurriedly.

Was she nervous he had read something in her book? A book with his name in it. _Forget about it Kai, _he told himself firmly, turning around. _It's none of your business. You will not read that book without her permission, _he swore to himself.

* * *

See, the thing is, Kai wasn't always the best at keeping promises. To be fair, he had tried his best. But over the course of the week, the fact that Jinora had written something about him - things she didn't want him to know - had been driving him gradually more and more crazy. The fact that Jinora was clearly avoiding him didn't help either. She wouldn't look him in the eye. And it hurt him in a way he didn't know was possible.

So early in the morning, when he knew that Jinora would be busy meditating like she did every morning, he decided to try to steal her notebook from her. Meditation was the one time she didn't have it, due to the fact she was often so out of the background noise of the world someone could easily sneak up on her and she wouldn't even notice. And being a former yet very skilled thief, this would be mere child's play.

Jinora was sitting in the lotus position in the Meditation Pavilion. Kai crept up behind her; lying beside her was her tiny black book. Since she had only just started meditating, Kai knew he had a good two hours before she would notice it was gone. By that time, he could've read and put it back - she would never have to know.

Carefully, he picked up the book, casting her a sideways glance. No response or reaction; good. He tiptoed away, feeling both guilty and pleased by his success. He headed away from the Temple to where the orchard was and hauled himself onto a branch, leaning against the trunk and sitting comfortably in a branch.

Taking a deep breath, Kai opened the book from where the pen was (a couple pages away from it was a week ago), and started to read.

_'Kai looked at me. It was all too similar to the way he had looked when he sacrificed himself from the airbenders years ago. "Jin, go on without me-" I shook my head._

_"No way, I'm with you till the very end." I put my hand on his shoulder. "Till the end Kai." I looked up and kissed him.'_

Kai looked up in confusion, his cheeks feeling warm. This hadn't happened? Brow furrowed, Kai flipped to the beginning of the book. There, on the first page in Jinora's neat, tiny handwriting, was a sentence.

_This story is based on my best friend/crush, Kai and I._

Ah, so it was just a story. About them. And their adventures and stuff. And them Kissing. His face was red, a warmth spreading through him. Jinora did like him the same way he liked her! His heart skipped a beat.

He really shouldn't have stolen her book though. Guilt washed over him. Maybe he could make it up, somehow? He took the pen and went to the very last page, down to the bottom of the page, and wrote six simple words.

* * *

A few months after Kai had kissed her after her morning meditation that day, Jinora came to the last page of her notebook. She recognized his handwriting anywhere, and normally she would have been mad. She had already suspected what had caused the sudden, but wonderful kiss. The pen hadn't been left in the exact same spot it was before, and the notebook had been an inch too far away from here.

Not to mention, what he had written was just too sweet.

_And they lived happily ever after._

* * *

**All of your requests are coming soon, Lilybud's yours should be posted sometime tomorrow morning. :)**

**Thank you so much for helping this story reach 209 reviews. Never in my wildest dreams did I ever imagine this would turn into something so loved, or to be such a happy thing in my life. I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!**

**I know I've said this before, but I've put up a Kainora related poll in my profile. There's a small list of oneshots, so if there's one idea you'd like to see put out first, vote there! All of the oneshots will be put up eventually of course. :)**

**Have a great day everyone!**

* * *

**PS for CamilleRomance: First of all, thank you for your review. Second, fangirlness is always welcome. I only recently got two of my friends into Avatar, and I totally know the feeling of having so many feels. I honestly think the finale will be the end of me. Third of all, thank you so so much for your kind words. Made my day. ^-^ And I actually don't have a tumblr, strangely enough. There's just not a lot of time for it, I guess. Mostly I just lurk around certain fandom blogs and get feels.**

* * *

**PS#2: ****If you're not ready for the finale clap your hands! *aggressively claps hands***


	36. notes

the thief and the airbender

* * *

_notes_

_{for Lilybud}_

* * *

In all honesty, Kai wasn't entirely sure how it had come to this. One thing had led to another, he supposed.

He and Jinora had been in the library, Jinora helping him study for the upcoming Air Nomad history test. Unlike the Earth Kingdom, the Air Nomads didn't have a very interesting history. There had been no wars or major conflicts or anything that would have been entertaining to a twelve year old boy.

"Jinora-" Kai started, once she had finished looking over his notes.

"Shh. Other people are trying to study," she said. Even the former Air Acolyte, Otaku, was hitting the books like the rest of him. Casting the older boy a gloomy look, Kai groaned. There was _no way _he was going to pass this test if even Otaku was studying. But if he stayed here for a second longer, he was pretty sure he was going to explode.

He pouted, but an idea struck him. He picked up his pen and started to write in the margins on his notes. _'Jinora, no offense to you, but I don't know how much more of this I can take! I'm going crazy! Can we please take a break?' _

Her lips twitched upwards as she wrote back. _'Just a few more minutes, and then we'll take a break, okay?'_

Hastily, Kai wrote _'OK' _feeling very relieved.

And soon enough, it became their thing. Jinora would find a note suddenly floating down onto the page of the book she had been writing. When Kai found her in the middle of meditating, she would hand him a note.

Although neither ever told the other, they kept almost all the notes they gave each other. Jinora used them as bookmarks sometimes, and marveled at how much Kai's penmanship had improved. She couldn't help but blush whenever Kai had asked when they could hang out in the notes, something that happened fairly often. Kai had taken to rereading them when he couldn't sleep, the words soothing and making him think of happy conversations between the two.

Everything went wrong one afternoon, however, when Team Avatar was visiting the Temple.

After a year, Kai had fully realized and accepted his crush on Jinora. The night before, with his heart pounding, his sweaty hands had written: _Jinora, I like you a lot. As in more than a friend. And I'm hoping you feel the same way about me. -Kai.' _He had made the decision to give it to her when she was meditating. It would take her a while to finally read it, and that way if she rejected him, he could put off knowing. But he did want her to know how he felt.

His arm was reaching forwards, the note clasped between two nimble fingers, just about to drop it in Jinora's lap as the girl meditated - and a hand snatched it out of the air.

Bolin was holding the piece of paper with a joyful expression. "Passing notes huh?" the earthbender said happily. He waggled his eyebrows at Kai while Jinora looked around, startled by the sudden loud noise. "Boyfriends and girlfriends do that sometimes."

Kai's cheeks were red and he refused to look at Jinora.

"Gee, I wonder what it says," Bolin said, and smoothed out of the piece of paper. Kai went to move away but Bolin slung an arm around his shoulders and clamped him next to the older boy's side. As Bolin read his message - Spirits, Kai wanted the ground to swallow him whole and disappear forever. "'-about me, -Kai... Oh, I probably shouldn't have read it out loud, huh?" Bolin smiled sheepishly.

Kai's face was burning. "_Ya think?_" he snapped.

"Well I think it's sweet," Jinora piped up. Kai's attention snapped to her. Her cheeks were pink, but there was a smile on her face. She walked over and laced her fingers through his. His eyes flitted between their hands and the smile on her face.

"You do?" Kai asked in disbelief. She liked him back? She liked him back. Spirits.

Her smile grew. "I do."

Years later, whenever Bolin visited the couple and saw the framed note hanging on the wall, he always reminded everyone that it was all because of him that they got together in the first place, to which everyone else would just roll their eyes. Still, it felt only right to have Bolin be the best man on their wedding day, and for their wedding vows to go along with the conversation.

("I do.")

* * *

**More requests shall be up tomorrow, whoohoo! :D Love you guys. **


	37. cool

the thief and the airbender

* * *

_cool_

_[spoilers for the season finale]_

* * *

Kai studied her, and Jinora felt a blush rise to her cheeks. "You look... cool," he decided finally. Seeing his best friend bald was strange - even stranger to see the bright blue tattoos on her pale skin. But it was a good type of strange, a really good type. It was just going to take some getting used to.

They were sitting outside of the ceremonial room, enjoying the sunshine. All of the adults were off with Korra, and the airbenders had gone to play airball. Jinora still felt too sore to play, so Kai had decided to stay back and keep her company. The last couple of days had been absolutely crazy, and it was nice to have a chance to breathe.

Jinora gave him a small smile. "Thanks."

"Did it hurt?" he wondered. Jinora nodded.

"A lot, but it was worth it." She looked down at the tattoos on her hands. "Completely worth it."

"I'm really proud of you, you know," Kai said. Jinora glanced at him in surprise and he blushed. "I mean, you're the youngest airbending master ever, and you helped Korra bring down Zaheer - and I know it doesn't make a lot of sense for _me _to be proud because you're the one who did everything but-"

He went quiet when she grabbed his hand. "I know what you mean Kai," she said gently, smiling. "Thank you Kai." She leaned in and pecked him on the cheek. "For everything. I'm really glad you became an airbender."

Kai cheeks were still slightly pink. He rubbed the back of his neck, grinning. "I am too." Something heavy and furry knocked him over, onto his back. "Lefty!" Kai cried indignantly, shoving the baby sky bison away. "Get off me!"

Jinora giggled and scratched Lefty's head, leading him off of Kai and allowing the boy to get up again. "I think he likes me Kai," she said happily, petting the sky bison's head.

"I guess I have some competition then," Kai said, not even realizing what he was saying until it was too late. Jinora blushed and had a wide smile on her face.

"I wouldn't worry too much about that," Jinora told him, and laced her fingers through his. It took Kai a moment to smile, but when he did he had the biggest grin on his face. "I think you're cooler than a baby bison."

He snorted. "Thanks for the compliment." The smile never left either of their faces, and neither did her hand in his.

* * *

**This is very shortly afterwards the finale, obviously. How great was it? And by great I mean joyful and painful and just all around great! I absolutely loved it.**

***sniffle* Jinora looks so much like Aang. (Kai and Mako's friendship is EVERYTHING.)**

**If you want happy Kainora feels listen to "Tethered" by Sleeping At Last because it fits them perfectly. :3 More requests will be put up very soon, starting with ShortyStarRose's. **

**I've also officially finished creating my Kainora children (no I do not have a problem not at all) and will be putting up a separate story full of drabbles/oneshots for the wonderful Kainora babies. (Blame the fact of planning out future chapters of "To Fall.") I have no idea what I'll be calling it though. Does anyone have any suggestions? Feel free to leave them below! **


	38. need

the thief and the airbender

* * *

_need_

_{for ShortyStarRose}_

_[post-season finale]_

* * *

"I've never been in the Spirit World before," Kai told her. He and Jinora walked over a hill of bright green grass, spirits flying by. Even though spirits had drifted out into the physical world, many still resided only in the Spirit World, which was where they were now.

"It's a beautiful place," Jinora replied, "but dangerous," she added. "However, if everything goes smoothly... we should be able to find them. I think Korra could really use their help."

They descended over a hill to see a small gathering of spirits around a tiny table. The scent of tea wafted over - if Zuko's stories about his Uncle were anything to go by, Jinora was sure that Iroh would be having tea regularly, even in the Spirit World.

"It looks like maybe they'll be this way," Jinora said, and started to make her way down the hill, Kai following close behind. Sure enough, there is an old man with a white beard sipping a cup of tea. Next to him is a young adult with striking blue tattoos. _Aang_?

"I wondered if I would be seeing you soon," the old man chuckled, "Master Jinora."

"Iroh," Jinora greeted, bowing respectfully. Kai did the same. "And... Grandpa?" It felt strange to call a man who looked younger than her father that, even more to feel such a rush of affection and love for someone she had never met before. But, it also felt right. Something that she never thought would be possible was happening: she was meeting her grandfather.

Aang smiled and opened his arms. "Hello, Jinora." She rushed forwards and hugged him, while he rested a hand on her bald head. "I am so proud of you." His eyes held such warmth and Jinora smiled joyfully up at her. "And this young man must be Kai." The former thief fidgeted nervously under not only the Avatar's, but Jinora's grandfather's, gaze. "Thank you for taking care of my granddaughter."

Kai swallowed hard, and rubbed the back of his neck. "You're welcome... Sir."

"I'm guessing you came here for a specific reason?" Iroh asked. "Please, sit and have some tea."

After a few sips, and a slightly scorched throat, Kai said, "We did come here for something special. We were wondering if you had any insight that could help Korra. She's in a really low place and..."

"Could use some uplifting words of wisdom?" Aang finished. Kai and Jinora nodded, both still slightly in awe of the Avatar. The corner of Aang's eyes crinkled. "Loneliness leads to bitterness. Make sure she knows she is not alone. But as for what to tell her... Looking at the two of you, it's rather obvious: all she needs is to be surrounded by those she loves."

Both of their faces turned red, which only made Aang's smile grow. Iroh merely chuckled. But Jinora felt she understood what her grandfather was trying to say. "Thank you Grandpa, and Iroh." She smiled, her face still feeling warm.

After their tea was done, Jinora figured it was time they went back home. It wasn't exactly safe to stay in the Spirit World for very long periods of time, if you could help it. She hugged her grandfather and Iroh in goodbye, Aang ruffling Kai's hair. They went to make their way up the hill, when Aang called, "Jinora, Kai!" They turned around. "Tell Katara I say hi." Aang had a watery smile on his face.

"Likewise with my nephew," Iroh added.

Jinora grinned widely. "I will."

"And you two? I know you'll make it."

Jinora flushed but her smile didn't fade. Together, holding hands, Jinora brought them out of the Spirit World and back to the physical one, thinking that maybe, Korra wasn't the only one who would benefit from this trip - especially when Kai didn't let go of her hand.

* * *

**Aang ships Kainora, obviously. I'm pretty sure _everyone _ships Kainora, actually :) Even Tenzin.**

**Unfortunately, I will be away from my lovely laptop for the next five days. :( The requests I still haven't gotten to will be dealt with once I can write them. First of all, thank you for being patient with me. Secondly, thank you for all of your support, whether by leaving a review or favouriting or following or even all three. I love you guys so much.**

**Like as much as Kai loves Jinora. **

**Also, once I finish the requests, expect truckloads of bald!Jinora Kainora drabbles, because it is EVERYTHING (the recent oneshot I put up called "Beautiful" revealed it to me.) My Kainora babies series of drabbles has also been put up - it's titled "A Happy Family" currently with three drabbles, so feel free to check that out too!**

**Love you guys. Bye for now!**

**PS: Hopefully I'll get to upload a chapter of "To Fall" before tomorrow, but I'm not sure, so no promises for now.**


	39. thankful

the thief and the airbender

* * *

_thankful_

_{requested by Guest}_

_[AU of "The Venom of the Red Lotus"]_

* * *

Jinora gripped the back of his shirt tightly - dug her nails into his skin, desperately. She shook slightly in his arms, and Kai tried not to tremble. His throat was dry, and strangely so were his eyes. How could he tell her? How could he be the one to tell her? Spirits, _Tenzin couldn't be gone. _The man was an airbending master... but even that hadn't been enough against Zaheer and his two other cronies.

"Jinora," her name almost died in his throat, "I - I have something I need to tell you. And your family."

Jinora pulled away, taking in his solemn expression. "Kai?" she paused, as if wondering if she should press forward. "Is something wrong?"

He didn't say anything; he didn't trust himself to speak. Jinora didn't say anything else either, and simply collected her siblings and her mother. They all look at him, with eyes of grey and brown, full of worry, although Pema's seemed to be holding herself together, Kai could recognize the slight quiver of her chin, Rohan in her arms.

"After I fell, I woke up - and - and I went back to the Temple, to see if I could help..." A lump formed in his throat. "And I - I found Tenzin... dead." Images of the body - beaten, bloody, _lifeless _- flashed across his mind. He doubted they would ever fully go away. "I'm so sorry."

Apologies weren't something that came out of his mouth often, but he had no idea what else to say. What else was there to say? What else could he say? He stared down at the ground as Pema brought her children closer, little Rohan - a boy who would grow up never knowing his brave father - clutched to her chest. Pema's shoulders shook as Meelo and Ikki buried themselves into her.

Kai's eyes were stinging, and he had to blink away the blurriness when a small, warm hand latched around his own: Jinora's. Wordlessly, she tugged him downwards, onto his knees and beside her, and then curled into her mother. Jinora kept her shaking hand in his, Pema putting a hand on his back, rubbing soothing circles.

As Jinora felt a dam inside her burst, hot tears streaming down her cheeks, she squeezed Kai's hand. At the very least, she was just thankful she hadn't lost him too.

* * *

**Angst is fun. And sad. Sorry for breaking your hearts guys. (Well no, not really sorry.)**

**Air-family friendship with Kai is so important to me guys you have no idea. Everyone's requests shall be up shortly! Thank you for all your patience, support, reviews, favourites and follows! They mean a lot and make me so happy. :)**

**Love you guys, I hope you all have a fantastic day!**

**PS: In case anyone was wondering, requests are still open so if you have one, feel free to leave it in the box below.**


	40. to build a home

the thief and the airbender

* * *

_to build a home_

_{for NadoGirl18}_

_[AU - Kai and Jinora both grow up as street kids]_

* * *

Ba Sing Se's lower ring was a stingy, dank place that reeked of garbage and cigarette smoke. But overall, there were worst places to spend the night, especially since Kai had managed to score a cardboard box that wasn't too wet, and the smell of cabbages wasn't too overwhelming. Maybe he could even find some of the vegetables in a dumpster in the morning?

For now though, he just wanted to sleep. His knee was still sore from when he had slipped on the wet street and skinned it. Being only eight years old meant he wasn't the most adept at first aid.

Sleepiness tugged on his eyelids, and he was just drifting off to sleep, when he heard hiccoughing. Strange... Cautiously, he sat up, resting on the toes of his shoes, ready to run. Very slowly, he peeked out of his box, trying to locate the source of the noise.

There was a girl in the corner of the alley, curled up with shaking shoulders. Despite himself, Kai felt sorry for her. She was younger than him - a year maybe, and didn't look like she'd been on the streets for very long. Her clothes weren't as unkempt or torn as his was, anyway. Perhaps she had run away from a bad orphanage recently, or something.

Should he talk to her, or say something? He had to at least say _something_. He cleared his throat. "Hey," he whispered, "are you um, okay?"

The girl's sniffling quieted. She seemed to take a moment to compose herself. "Yeah." Her voice shook and he can tell a lie when he hears one. "My orphanage burned down so... there was no where else to go, you know?"

"Yeah," he replied. "I know." He shuffled awkwardly in his box, not sure of what to say. It was then he realized there was enough space in the box for two. And it had started to drizzle, and the sniffling girl was just sitting out there. Kai glanced up at the roof of his box, _This is my good deed for the day, I better get something good out of this, _he told the Spirits. Good Karma better come his way.

"Do you, uh, want to share the box with me? So you're out of the rain and stuff?" he winced at how awkward he must have sounded. He heard her footsteps against the pavement and the rain. Carefully, she crouched down outside of the rim of the box, and he got his first good look at her. She had short brown hair and bright brown eyes; she was really pretty, actually.

Slowly, she entered the box and awkwardly moved around so she could sit down properly. "Thank you," she said softly, giving him a small smile.

Maybe having the girl there wouldn't be so bad. "You're welcome."

"I'm Jinora, by the way."

He returned her smile. "Kai."

_###_

"Did you _see _the look on his face? _Priceless!_" The thirteen year old gave a whoop of joy. The coins of gold in the bag his hand was clutching clinked together merrily. "We'll be eating well tonight Jin, thanks to your special airbending talents!" Kai had discovered her ability shortly after they met and had gotten rained on and she had used it to dry their clothes. She had never thought she would've ever used it for thieving.

Jinora flushed. "Honestly, it wasn't anything special."

"Not true," he pointed out, "everything you do is special." He seemed to realize what had slipped out and hurriedly pressed on, "We should probably get to the market soon before the shops close to get food."

"Yeah," she agreed vaguely, following her fellow thief out of the alley. "Let's go."

_###_

"Kai?"

His gaze dropped from scouring the market place for potential victims and onto the teenage girl sitting beside him. "Yeah Jin?"

"Do you ever think there's..." Jinora waved her hands seemingly at nothing, trying to find the right words, which was unusual for her. "Something better, than all this?"

His eyes were full of concern as they locked gazes. "What do you mean?"

"Like... maybe we won't live on the streets anymore?" the sixteen year old looks up at him hopefully. "Like, maybe we'll be able to get jobs and have a better life and like, build a home for ourselves?"

He said, "Maybe," at the time, but by the end of the week she found out he had applied for job. She cried while she hugged him. It took some time but she managed to land a job too, answering phone calls.

Bit by bit, they saved up money, moved up in their jobs. Things started to work out.

_###_

She kissed him one day when they were at the park, in their new winter coats, on their way home to their only recently purchased flat. It wasn't the nicest flat, nor was it in the best part of the city, but she had already managed to think of it as home within only a few days.

Blushing furiously, he put his gloved hands in hers and didn't let go. She didn't either.

_###_

It's the first spring after their wedding that Jinora found it. It was gathering dust in the corner of their bedroom closet, sitting there empty. She didn't realize what it was, at first, but then she recognized it. She recognized the little sag in one side and the chip in the other and the way it once fit two little kids on a rainy night years prior.

Kai found her crying and wrapped his arms around her, because he understood.

They build a blanket fort around their little box and sleep there that night, in their first little home, in the home they had built together.

* * *

**This request is long, long overdue. I hope it was worth the wait!**

**My fic "Heart Thief" is where the kainora week stuff is going, from now on. Check it out!**

**I'll be gone from my precious computer for the next couple of days, so no writing time. Hopefully this will be the last time I leave you my lovely readers!**

**Enjoy Kainora Week! :D**


	41. when love is real it finds a way

the thief and the airbender

* * *

_when love is real it finds a way_

_{for Ale Wr and Kelev}_

_[AU - Jinora's the daughter of a a high-ranking British officer stationed in India. Kai's a street rat. British Empire AU.]_

_- note: none of this is meant to be historically accurate in any way. No research whatsoever has been done -_

* * *

_i._

Jinora was curious. She had been, ever since she was a little girl. She devoured every book in her library. She achieved academic excellence unheard of for a woman. When her father had told her family the good news - he had promoted to overseeing a station in India - Jinora had thought not of leaving everything behind, but of everything she could learn in India.

Her father hadn't wanted his children to go unattended anywhere, so he positioned guards on them whenever they went out into town. _The peasants are dangerous, Jinora, _he had warned, _especially the street mongrels. _

As sharp eyes stared at her, uneasiness building in her stomach as she made her way down the streets, she could see the truth in his words. The diamond necklace around her throat felt more like a noose, now. Carefully, putting a hand up to tell her guard, Mako, to stop, she took the necklace off and put it in her purse.

A few people's eyes slid to her purse and she clutched it tighter. "Want me to take it for you, ma'am?" Mako asked. Nodding, Jinora handed it to him.

"Thank you Mako," she said gratefully. He nodded curtly in reply; he had been a servant to her family ever since he was a young boy, along with his brother Bolin, and one of their most loyal servants.

Feeling safer, Jinora took time to admire her surroundings. Stalls were covered with colourful streamers, intent on selling whatever food they had. There didn't seem to be many people buying, however. Children and adults there were too skinny were everywhere, with chapped lips and dirty fingernails, their ribs poking through.

Pity welled up inside of her. These poor people were hardly getting by while she was sitting in the lap of luxury. _Next time I come here, _she thought to herself, _I'll bring something to give to them._

But for now, she would enjoy the sights and sounds around her. "Do you want to keep going, ma'am?" Mako's voice broke her out of her stupor.

"Yes," she answered. "Yes, I do." She went to take a step forward, and bumped shoulders with someone else. An apology fell out of her mouth within seconds, even before she looked up to see who she had run in to: a young man with the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. And, by the looks of his clothes, one of the homeless people.

"It's alright," he assured her, "it was my fault. I wasn't paying attention." He looked her up and down, and then smiled. "It could never be such a beautiful lady's fault." He took her hand and pressed it gently to his lips, then let go.

She tried not to flush, fully aware of how Mako must be glowering behind her. It was indecent for a street rat (his face surprisingly clean) and even more indecent for him to make her feel like... _this! _She drew in her hand, keeping it close to her, fully thoroughly relieved (and disappointed, but she shoved that feeling down) that he had let go.

The man seemed to catch sight of Mako, and flashed her a quick smile. "I'll be on my way ma'am, have an excellent day." She watched him disappear into the crowd, still feeling flustered, and fiddled with her fingers.

"We can go home now Mako," she announced. She wringing her hands and trying to fight down the blush on her cheeks, as Mako led her back the way they had come, when she realized: her ring was missing.

As angry as she was, she couldn't help but feel a little impressed. _Very clever._

She tried to convince herself that was the reason she didn't report the robbery, which surely would've gotten the man hanged.

_ii._

This time, wrapped in a brown cloak and free of her more expensive possessions, Jinora clutched her money purse closer to her, but overall felt much safer. As she wandered down the streets, Mako in tow, she stopped often to drop gold coins into people's outstretched hands. She always gave the families and small children the most - they needed it the most, surely.

That was when she spotted the man who had stolen her ring. It was hard to tell, at first, among the throng of people, but as he turned, she caught sight of his eyes - his beautiful eyes. It was him. And he was nicking a loaf of bread from a fancy, clearly well off baker.

Jinora bit back the warning she was about to shout, mere feet away, and chewed the inside of her cheek instead. What was she doing? He was a thief, a street rat, _stealing. _The money he had gotten for her ring must have lasted more than a week?

She watched him closely, as he dove around a street corner, the bread clutched like treasure in his hands. He broke it in half, and tore a piece off. His ribs poked through his shirt, she noted, watching him out of the corner of her eye, pretending to be interested in a nearby stall selling jewelry. From this vantage point, he wouldn't be able to see her at all, but she could see him perfectly.

He was about to take another bite, when something caught his eye. A small child, all by herself, curled up on the other side of the street. _An orphan, _Jinora thought sadly. The man stood up suddenly, and crossed the street. He held the loaf of bread out to her - the whole loaf. Hesitantly, the little girl took it, and then wrapped her frail arms around his thin stature.

A burst of affection surged through Jinora, her eyes lighting up at the sight. Finally, the little girl let go and scampered off, leaving the man alone. He looked up - they locked eyes, and she blushed furiously but kept staring. He looked away after a while, a smile on his face.

She smiled the whole way home while Mako scowled. ("Be careful, ma'am.")

_iii._

She wasn't careful enough, Jinora realized, dread and horror building up in her stomach like the bile rising in her throat. The men's eyes gleamed with hunger - for her jewelry, money, or just for her, she wasn't sure. "Be a lady," one of them said, "and we won't have to hurt your pretty face."

"What do you want?" she demanded, hoping her voice wasn't shaking as badly as the rest of her.

"Just your shiny stuff," another man said, grinning devilishly.

Jinora's fingers fumbled with the clasp of her bag, but she managed to undo it. She started to tip her bag over - "Just _what_ do you boys think you're doing to this lady?"

The men whirled around, and Jinora's heart skipped a beat seeing who was standing there: the man with the beautiful green eyes, his arms crossed over his chest, an eyebrow raised. "Really gentlemen, this is no way to treat such a lovely lady. Not to mention - don't you know who she is? Officer Tenzin's daughter. Her father will have you hanged without a second thought if he learned about this little scuffle. I wonder who would tell him this." The man pretended to wonder and if Jinora hadn't been so scared, she would've smiled. "Oh, right: me. Scram."

Looking extremely reluctant, the men started to leave the dead-end alley. They purposefully bumped shoulders with the man, very roughly. Then, Mako bolted into the alley, looking mortified.

"Jinora!" he practically screeched. "I'm so sorry ma'am I can't believe we got separated are you alright?!"

"I'm fine, Mako," she assured him, still shaking. "Thanks to him, anyway."

"Just consider it repayment for not ratting me out, lady Jinora," the young man said, and before Jinora could force her voice to say _Wait _he was gone. Mako slung an arm tentatively around her shoulders and steered her home.

But Jinora was determined to see him again, and learn his name, next time.

_iv._

His name was Kai, and he was bleeding badly. Briefly, Jinora wondered how her life had come to this. How sneaking out with Mako as her watchful guard had come to bandaging up a bruised young man.

Kai's beautiful eyes were slits, due to how swollen they'd become, the black bruises still visible against his dark skin. "Thank you Jinora," he mumbled through a cut lip.

"I'm guessing those men from the other day weren't too happy with you letting me go?" she guessed. Kai cracked a weak smile.

"I figured you were a smart girl," he replied. "Even prettier up close." Jinora focused on bandaging his arm and tried to control her blushing; Mako coughed loudly, eyebrows raised. "Is he your bodyguard?" Kai asked.

"Ever since I was young," Jinora tied the bandage into a sturdy knot, "but he knows how to cover for me, anyhow."

"I didn't realize you were so rebellious," he said teasingly, and winked. Now she knew she was blushing furiously.

She closed her eyes for a second, and when she reopened them she found his beautiful eyes trained on her. Heat crept down her neck. "Just hold still and let me finish cleaning you up," she reprimanded, trying not to smile.

It took a little while, but soon Kai looked decent. The swelling of his eyes had gone down, his cuts were bandaged, but the bruises were still pretty bad. Jinora rummaged around in her coin purse and forced his palm towards her, ignoring the way her fingers against his were tingling. She dropped at least ten gold coins into his hand.

"You can buy some paste for the bruises with that. And some food and new clothes. It's the least I can do." She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, refusing to meet his beautiful eyes.

"You don't have to do that," he said quickly, looking genuinely flustered for the first time. Jinora tentatively reached over and placed a hand on his side, and felt his ribs poking through.

"I want to," she said gently, giving him a slight smile. Kai swallowed hard.

"Thank you," he managed out, almost smiling but still in shock. "I - I don't know what to say."

A sudden spike of bravery ran through her, and before Jinora could even think, she blurted out, "How about you say yes to seeing me again?" Mako spluttered, but Jinora remained focused on Kai, his eyes widening, her cheeks stained pink. _Why _had she said that? How could she be so stupid, now he was going to never want to see her again and-

"I'd love to."

Jinora glanced up at him and returned his hesitant smile. Mako let out a loud sigh. ("My job's about to get a lot harder, isn't it ma'am?")

_v._

Mako covered for her, really, only for a night a week, in the beginning. Jinora and Kai set up a meeting place and would talk into the wee hours of the morning - hours where neither had other preoccupations or responsibilities.

Then one night became two, then three, four, and so on, until it was every night. And the faint way her heart had fluttered whenever Jinora saw Kai only grew until the sight of him took her breath away. He told her about his life, his troubles. She did the same. Although their problems were foreign - they came from two different countries, two different classes, two different worlds - just having someone to talk to gave a sense of support neither had found anywhere else.

Sometimes, she worried about the inevitable. About how someone would find out, and they wouldn't be happy, namely, her father. But those worries always vanished when she saw Kai's beautiful eyes and smile, until on the walk home, they were a quiet nagging voice in the back of her mind.

_vi._

"Kai?"

Her voice interrupted the stillness of the night, as the two lay on a roof gazing at the stars. Jinora was lying close enough to him that she could feel his warmth, and wanted nothing more than to move over just a little and lay her head on his chest, but bit the desire down.

"Yeah Jinora?"

(She loved the way he said her name.) "You could have a life beyond this, you know."

She can picture the way his brow must have furrowed when he replied, "What do you mean?"

"I - I can give you money. Get you a house. My parents give me a monthly allowance, they wouldn't notice the money missing. You can become successful, you can a better life."

Kai scoffed. "In case you hadn't noticed, your country's forcefully occupying mine. I'll never get anywhere. I'm on the losing side of this war, Jinora... What about you then? Don't you know you could have a better life?"

"I'm fine, I'm well off-"

"But are you happy?"

He had her there. "No." The word was barely a whisper. "I'm not. I should be. I want to be. But I'm not... I have no purpose. Besides marriage, to someone I won't love, one day. I need... something, in order to be happy."

"What do you need?"

She swallowed the lump in her throat. "You," she said finally, "I need you." Jinora looked away bashfully, but his finger gently lifted her chin up, and she met his soft, beautiful green eyes. Before she knew it, her eyes were closing and he was leaning in...

It was a beautiful kiss, a wonderful one. One that left her breathless and she never wanted to need air again, she just needed him. She had him. He was enough. He was more than enough.

How could it work, though, she wondered.

Words from a long forgotten childhood story floated back to her. _When love is real, it finds a way. _She kissed him again. They would find a way, she vowed.

_vii._

The wedding is small with only Mako in attendance, the priest sworn to secrecy. Kai slid a ring onto her finger - one, this time, he won't steal. Mako helped her get out of the mansion and she disappeared into the night after a tearful goodbye to him.

Kai lead her through the streets, to the harbor. They take a boat for many weeks. They curved upwards and narrowly avoid sinking along with the rest of the passengers along the Cave of Hope. They surfaced in Britain and go to a small town where no one knew them.

It's their something more, and it's more than a little bit perfect.

* * *

**Hope this was worth the wait, everyone! I hope you all enjoyed Kainora Week - I'm still working on getting those prompts done too, and your requests will be posted soon. :) Thank you for being patient.**

**The Kainora oneshot poll on my profile will be closing soon, so if you haven't already, vote for your favourite. (For those who wanted "A Year Without" or, where Kai and Jinora meet as children and grow up together, Modern AU style, check out chapter one of "Heart Thief" - you'll find the oneshot there.)**

**Thanks for all your feedback, I love you guys a lot. :D**


	42. stay with me

the thief and the airbender

* * *

_stay with me_

_{for AlphaWolfMegan}_

_[au - Jinora goes after Kai in the season finale after he falls]_

* * *

Her heart pounded as Jinora's glider expanded, giving only a glance to see that the combustion woman was distracted. She barely heard her mother scream her name behind her as she let herself plummet - if she fell fast enough, maybe she could find Kai, maybe she could save him, _she had to._

The wind whipped her hair as she adjusted herself onto the glider, slowing herself down, and squinted through the fog. Jinora couldn't see a thing, but that wasn't why her eyes were stinging. "No!" she cried out in frustration. She had probably already lost her father, as terrible as it was, Jinora was naive. She couldn't lose her best friend too!

"Kai!" she yelled. Her voice bounced off the walls as she carefully glided through the fog. "KAI!" There was still no reply. "_KAI!" _She yelled until her voice was so hoarse it hurt to, and even then she didn't stop.

Muscles burning, she landed at a small ledge. The fog was finally lifting - with bloodshot eyes she scoured the ground, looking for any sign of her friend. But there didn't seem to be anything, she noted, her heart sinking. No...

_What was that? _

There was something small and orange curled up in a ball. Cautiously, she reopened her glider and flew closer. There was yellow, too, and the fabric - airbending robes - was scorched, but there. Her heart was jammed in her throat as she shouted, "Kai!"

He didn't stir, but that didn't matter - she rushed towards him, got on her knees and took him into her arms. She shook him, but he didn't move. Tears welled up in her eyes. "Kai, come on, wake up," she begged. "Don't leave me... Stay with me, Kai, stay with me." Trying not to tremble, she gathered the courage to press her ear to his chest to listen for a heartbeat.

It was there. Faint, but that didn't matter. It was there. But if he didn't wake up, if he didn't help, it would be gone soon. And he needed to wake up. Jinora knew she wasn't strong enough to carry him, to get them both of the canyon. She wasn't strong enough.

_If anyone's a master, you are._

The words cut deep and the flow of tears started again. Kai wasn't waking up - why wouldn't he wake up?! _He was going to die because she wasn't good enough._

"Kai," she whispered, "please. I need you to wake up. I need you... Kai please... I love you."

Because what else could this emotion be, if it wasn't love? What else could make her heart ache with the same fear she felt for her father, but for Kai, if it wasn't love? What else could have given her butterflies and involuntary smiles whenever he was around, if it wasn't love?

And then something shifted in her arms. A soft groan. Her heart leaped in her throat again as she looked down and saw Kai's eyes flutter open. "Jin-Jinora?" he croaked, faintly. "Are you o-okay?"

"_You're _asking _me _if _I'm _okay?! You just fell fifty feet down a cliff, you _idiot_! If you ever scare me like that again I swear..." She trailed off, unable to swallow the lump her throat. Kai cracked a weak smile.

"I will make no such promises." That got her lips to twitch upwards. "Now, what do you say you help me up and we go rescue the other airbenders?"

Vaguely, Jinora nodded, still trying to get the image of his lifeless body out of her head. She blushed while she helped Kai onto his feet, and after a few shaky steps, the boy opened his glider.

"Oh and Jinora?" There was a big dopey smile on his face; before she knew what was happening he had leaned in and quickly brushed his lips against hers before pulling away. "I love you too."

* * *

**I tried to keep this as in character as possible. I definitely think, that while Kai and Jinora _are _young, that while their romantic feelings for each other probably don't go beyond 'I like-like you' they do love each other. After all, they're probably each other's first real friends. So yeah, there's that mini-explanation._  
_**

**Lilyflower, RollingUpHigh and ShortyStarRose, your requests are up next.**

**And if you guys haven't already heard, Book 4: Balance shall be airing on October 3rd! (Feel free to join me in the prayer circle for Kainora & passing around tissues while we as a fandom cry.)**

**P.S. Excited to see who my 250th reviewer will be! :3**


	43. street smart

the thief and the airbender

* * *

_street smart_

_[post-book3]_

_{for Lilyflower}_

* * *

Suddenly, Jinora gripped Kai's arm and he felt his face go hot because she was touching him and her grasp was tight but her hand was so soft and she was touching him with her newly tattooed arm and-

"Kai, did - did I just see someone airbend?"

He took a moment to collect himself, (it helped that she had let go of his arm now) and squinted over to where she was pointing with her other arm. A gust of wind shot into the air; airbending. But none of the airbenders that had come with them were over there, so someone else must have been airbending. But who? Maybe they could convince whoever it was to join the Air Nation. Better late than never.

"Looks like we should check it out," he decided. They opened their gliders and took off into the sky. It didn't take long to locate the source of the airbending; there was a small circle of people, everywhere from preteens to young adults, blasting air at each other. "Whoa, you guys are airbenders too?"

One of the tallest boys, with messy black hair, stepped up to them - obviously, he was the leader of some sort. "Sure am." He took in Jinora's tattoos, and Kai didn't like the frown on the boy's face at all. "You guys are Nomads, right? The 'traditional' type of airbenders?"

Kai raised an eyebrow. "What exactly do you mean by traditional? What other type is there?"

The boy shrugged his shoulders. "Our type - street airbending?"

Jinora's eyes widened. "Street airbending?" she repeated. The boy nodded, and gestured to one of the airbenders behind him. The airbender did a spiral move that wasn't so much an airbending move - it looked a like more like a variation of an earthbending form. But it was still really cool, Kai had to admit.

"We didn't want to leave our lives behind," the boy explained, giving Kai a quizzical look. "But we got airbending and had to deal with it somehow."

And he was impressed that Jinora lasted roughly 15 seconds before blurting out, "Can you teach me the forms? Uh, us the forms?"

The boy looked at her, confused, for a second. A traditional airbender wanted to learn street style? "Sure." He smiled. "Master," he added.

* * *

**Headcanon dump below, you are warned:**

**Okay so I've thought a lot about this. Like, airbenders that didn't join the air nomads creating unique bending styles, based on waterbending and firebending and especially earthbending (because I'm assuming most of the new benders live in the Earth Kingdom) forms because air nomad knowledge is pretty much all gone. And them having their own subculture and when air gets added to pro-bending it's street style VS street style most of the time but sometimes it VS someone of the new air nation and the audience loves it because it's so different and so similar at the same time. And the subculture grows as the street-style airbenders have kids and they learn this airbending style and just... Kai and Jinora running into them when they travel the world and learning new forms even though they're Masters and although there's tension first they all become really good friends and in turn teach the street-style more traditional things and just... AIRBENDING. **

**RollingUpHigh, your request is next. I'm so excited to do it! :)**

**Today's also a sort of important day for me: my 3rd year anniversary of being on fanfiction *cheering* Today is the day that led to the downward spiral into fandoms and crying over fictional characters all the time - NO REGRETS.**

**And book 4/Kainora is coming closer and closer so there's that the celebrate too.**

**(if you're not reading "To the sky and back" by amillionsmiles lemme just tell you go read it & die from the cute. I speak from experience.) **

**Sorry for the long author's note, love you guys! :D**


	44. it's good to see you

the thief and the airbender

* * *

it's good to see you

_[spoilers for book 4 trailer; speculation]_

* * *

The flight suit folded down easily by the air currents as the fifteen year old landed, a wide grin on his face. He heard Opal land the sky bison, Lefty, behind him, but didn't look back. Instead, Kai ran towards the young airbending master and threw his arms around her. She laughed as he picked her up and twirled her around. The urge to kiss her was overwhelming, but Kai knew Ikki and Meelo would simply ruin the moment. He still kissed her quickly on the lips though, gently.

Jinora laughed again, leaning into him and lacing her fingers through his. "It's so good to see you," she told him quietly. He kissed her forehead, right on her blue arrow.

"I know what you mean," he replied. His girlfriend squeezed his hand.

Their duties kept them apart, but the Air Nomads rendezvoused every couple weeks or so. Luckily, Kai had been stationed to be a peacekeeper for an area close to the one Jinora and her siblings were taking care of. Ikki smiled at him brightly, and he was surprised by how much she had seemed to grow in just three weeks. Meelo's hair was coming in thicker, and he had a disgusted look on his face.

"Ugh, oogies!" he groaned. Kai chuckled and ruffled the kid's hair.

"What can I say kiddo, I love your sister." Jinora pecked him on the cheek. It still made his cheeks go pink, even though they had known each other for three years.

"Now, why I don't I get the bison to a stable and get some dinner. Ikki, Meelo, care to join?" Opal offered. Kai gave her a grateful smile. Ikki and Meelo scrambled excitedly after the young woman, leaving the two other airbenders alone.

Jinora grinned at her boyfriend. "Missed me?" she teased.

"Only as much as you missed me," he said, and then she leaned in this time for a long, proper kiss.

* * *

**i had to get the emotions out of my system somehow and this was the best way to do it. BECAUSE OH MY GOD THE TRAILER. TIMESKIP. _3 YEAR TIMESKIP. _OLDER!KAINORA IS A THING THIS IS NOT A DRILL I REPEAT NOT A DRILL._  
_**

**Next drabble/oneshots will be requests as usual.**

**Below is just more useless blabbering so feel free to ignore. Also, I'd love to hear what you guys thought of the Book 4 trailer, so you can leave whatever you want in the box below - feels and capslock is welcome.**

**HOLY CRAP. I am so not ready. SO NOT READY. But I really want it. I want it so bad. Because flight suits, and timeskip omg. I'm still reeling and my heart's still beating so fast and it's been an hour. Everything looks so awesome. I love the flight suits, they're so cool! And I love Jinora's hair - she's so grown up, so is Ikki. And Meelo has hair too! Asami's sporting hair like her mother, yes. And Korra's haircut like damn I love it. Mako has a new haircut too? (Wow so much is haircuts in this thing lol.)**

**TOPH?! And if she's alive does that mean Katara, Zuko and Toph reunion? *cries forever* And Zuko's daughter! It looks like she got Mai's chin so... Maiko baby? Awesome. So awesome. I hope her names Honora. Watch Bryke not explicitly reveal I swear. And will we finally get to see who Lin and Suyin's dads are?**

**What's up with Su too? Opal even? Like, Kuvira's evil (so called that!) so what exactly is happening? Is Su evil? And it looks like Bolin's joined them too... Did Zafou turn corrupt?! I can't even. It looks like Bolin almost gets hit with lightning - do him and Mako end up on opposite sides or something?!**

**And it seems everyone's going to the swamp? It'd be cool to revisit. Is Korra just there for spiritual enlightenment/other stuff or is there another reason? Return of the Swampbenders? **

**EVERYONE HAS SKY BISON AND IT'S BEAUTIFUL. Kai's better's be Lefty! And Kai - 15 years old my baby's all grown up. Timeskip Kainora is real and beautiful and god's gift to the world. They better become canon I swear to God - which brings me to my next point. Kai & Jinora haven't had any moments where they seem to be in the same place so I'm a little sad but does that also mean reunion either as best friends or lovers because I willl take either so very very much.**

**Okay i'm done.**

**(toph and kainora *SCREAMS*) **

**okay _now _i'm done.**

**Love you guys! Thanks so much for getting this fic past 250 reviews!**


	45. time is an illusion

the thief and the airbender

* * *

_time is an illusion_

_{for RollingUpHigh}_

_[kai and jinora travel back in time to the Gaang's era; pre-Book 4 but maybe two years after book 3?]_

* * *

Kai didn't have any idea where they were, or how they had gotten there. All he knew was that one second he had been falling asleep in his room on Air Temple Island and the next he was standing in a teashop with Jinora, seemingly in Ba Sing Se. And being stared at by a bunch of kids and an old man who had spit out his tea all over the rug.

The boy with the arrows - airbending arrows, Kai realized, his brow furrowing - was the first to break the tense silence. "You're - you're an airbender?!" the boy said excitedly, his voice cracking slightly, pointing at Jinora. The girl had gotten her tattoos a few weeks ago, her hair had not yet grown back; she had a shocked look on her face, as if she knew something Kai didn't.

"We both are..." Jinora said slowly, still with wide eyes. "Aang?"

No way. Kai's head was spinning. How could it be Aang, he was dead! Not thirteen and alive! But the boy with the tattoos simply gave them an elated, yet confused look. "Should I know you?"

"No, no," Jinora said hurriedly, still shell-shocked. "I, uh... okay as crazy as this sounds, we're from the future. 80 years from now, actually. I'm friends with the Avatar after you, her name is Korra... and I'm your granddaughter?" It felt so strange saying that to a kid maybe a year older than herself.

"Granddaughter?" Aang repeated faintly, floored.

"How do we know you're telling the truth?" a teenage boy with a ponytail demanded. Kai wracked his brain to remember the guy's name, he was one of Avatar Aang's friends... Sokka, that was it. There were some other teenagers, too, one who was obviously Firelord Zuko and his future wife Mai, along with Sokka's future wife Suki.

"Unless I am mistaken," the old man said, "I have heard it said that time is an illusion, and so is death. Stranger things have happened. Besides, Toph, are they telling the truth?" The blind girl nodded.

"Sure are," the earthbender confirmed. "So twinkletoes junior and friend, what're your names?"

"I'm Jinora, and this is Kai. He's one of the new airbenders." The airbending Master launched into an explanation of how Harmonic Convergence had brought airbenders back to the world, and about Republic City and the current state of the world from their timeline.

Aang reached up to wipe his eyes. "I-I never thought it would be possible..." A Water Tribe girl - Katara, reached down and put a hand on his shoulder, smiling warmly at her friend.

"So, you're Aang's granddaughter right?" Katara asked, giving the two young airbenders the same welcoming smile.

"I am," Jinora said, her eyes flickering to Katara nervously. "And you're my Gran-Gan."

Katara went a deep shade of red, but seemed pleased. Her brother let out a loud retch that sounded like "Oogies! Gross!" Katara shot a glare his way, still pink in the face.

"How many kids did we, uh, have?" Aang inquired, and he was blushing as well.

"Three," Jinora answered. "My father Tenzin, an airbender. A former-nonbender who got airbending, my Uncle Bumi. And Aunt Kya."

"She's a waterbender," Kai added. "And then Jinora has a younger sister and two younger brothers. They play airball with me sometimes. Jinora likes reading too much. Like her dad - Tenzin's a bit of a stick in the mud." Jinora rolled her eyes.

"Glad to see your boyfriend's bringing some fun back into the family," Aang said happily to Jinora. She went pink; she and Kai weren't together. Kai blushed furiously.

"We're uh, not together," Jinora said.

"Yet," Toph grinned. She could feel how their heartbeats got faster around each other, and how nervous they were around each other. "Listen kiddos, if you wanna good place to kiss according to Twinkletoes and Sugar Queen that balcony's the ideal place."

"Toph!"

* * *

**Gaang meets Kainora. Toph and Aang both ship Kainora. (Lbh who _doesn't _they're too adorable). This is set during the finale of Avatar, Soizon's Comet: Part 4 Avatar Aang right after the end scene. If any of you want more of these scenes feel free to request them. RollingUpHigh, I hope this is what you wanted; if you want me to take another shot at it I'd be more than happy to do so.**

**I've never really written any of the Gaang before so let me know if anything seemed OOC. :)**

**(Only 3 more days until Book 4!)**

**Thanks for all of your reviews, favourites and follows, I love you guys! :D**


	46. and so is death

the thief and the airbender

* * *

_and so is death_

_{for ShortyStarRose}_

* * *

"Ugh, those two are just like Aang and Katara, minus the 'sweetie' part," Toph said, rolling her eyes, nudging Sokka's arm. The earthbender was grinning though. Sokka smiled gently.

"And the oogie part," the spirit added. Ever since the Portals had been opened, it was easier to leave the Spirit World and travel, even if only partially, to the physical world. He and the blind woman were at Air Temple Island, the centre for all of the airbenders, with Aang and Katara as well. Aang was overjoyed that his people were flourishing, and how well they were keeping the world safe.

And that his granddaughter had a very nice boy who was obviously sweet on her.

"They make a good couple," Katara agreed, choosing to ignore her friends' comments. Although some of Aunt Wu's prediction had come right, the old waterbender had passed away before even any of her great-grandchildren were born, let alone three. Saddened as she was by leaving behind her children and grandchildren, she was also overjoyed to finally be reunited with her husband.

"I have to say, I wish the flight suits had been around when I was alive," Aang said, looking enviously on as the young airbenders tested out their new suits, which were a replacement for gliders. Jinora and Kai were currently racing each other, the airbending master in the lead. They landed on one of the temple's many balconies, very close to where the four spirits sat watching.

"Good job," Kai told Jinora, grinning widely at her. A light blush coloured Jinora's cheeks. He tugged at the collar of his suit. "The suits are nice but they're so tight."

"They're aerodynamic," Jinora corrected, but found herself surprised at how much Kai really had grown. Traditional airbending robes were loose and didn't reveal much. He was taller, with broader shoulders, his scrawniness rapidly fading. When had that happened? His eyes were focused on her, eager and wide; she had his undivided attention (which wasn't unusual) but today it made her throat go dry.

It seemed like the rest of the world fell away as they locked eyes, both coming into the quiet moment between them. Hesitant, nervous and excited, Jinora started to work up the courage to lean in and kiss him; this was the _perfect _moment, and who knew when she'd get another chance?

"For spirits' sake just kiss him!" Toph hollered. Jinora whirled around, turning beet red. Could she see... glowing blue people? She blinked and then the spirits she had thought she had seen were gone. Her brow furrowed in confusion, and looking away she turned to Kai.

_Just kiss him. _And so she did exactly that.

Hidden behind a bush, Toph gave Aang a high-five. "Twinkletoes junior got herself a boyfriend!" she whispered. "Not a bad looking one either!" Sokka made a face.

"What can I say," Aang looped his arm around his wife's waist, "airbenders have great taste."

* * *

**Those of you who loved "Time is an illusion" a story centered around the idea has been put up. It's called "Team Avatar Meet Team Avatar?" and can be found in the Avatar: The Last Airbender & Legend of Korra crossover section. :) More chapters shall be added.**

**ShortyStarRose, if you want me to take another stab at this prompt, I'll be happy to oblige.**

**The new cover art was made by the wonderful and talented Outlawedairnomad on tumblr who granted me permission to use it. :) They roleplay Kai and make wonderful art so go check them out!_  
_**

**Prayer circle for Kainora kiss in book 4 please join. Who else is totally gonna die tomorrow? :')**

* * *

**Em: Hi there, it's nice hearing from you! Thank you for wanting to hear my opinion. :D I've always liked the idea of Toph/The Duke, so I guess that's who I think Lin's father is... As for Suyin, I'm not sure. Either Satoru from the Rift trilogy (which I still have not read) because from what I've seen so far they seem to work. Or Sokka, but I prefer SokkaSuki myself, so... There's also the possibility that Toph was just so awesome and badass she willed rock to form living babies. :) I hope you have a great day!**


	47. a hard time

the thief and the airbender

* * *

_a hard time_

_{for Lilybud}_

_[set sometime during Baby Steps]_

* * *

Mako had hardly ever seen the airbender look so agitated, except before he had proposed to Jinora. "I'm gonna be a horrible father, aren't I?" Kai finally mumbled, head in his hands. "I mean, I didn't have anything close to a father growing up for years - I made a lot of bad decisions - what if the kid hates me?"

"Yeah, you're right, you'll probably be a horrible father," Mako said dryly. Kai glared at him.

"Not helping," he said irritably, looking miserable.

Mako's lips twitched upwards. "I was joking."

"You can joke?"

"Haha." Kai's face had fallen; the kid looked hopeless and pity welled up inside of the firebender. He placed a hand on Kai's shoulder. "Look, Kai, you're going to be a great dad. Trust me. Half the job is just showing up, and as long as you love your kid you'll do fine. You love Jinora, right?"

A small smile appeared on Kai's face. "More than anything."

"And for some reason she's decided to stay with you-"

"Hey!"

"-so you must be doing something right," Mako teased, eyes gleaming with amusement. "Your kid'll be the same thing. You'll be fine. It'll be hard, most of the time, but worth it."

Kai looked up at him, the worry fading. "Think so?"

Mako shrugged. "I dunno - you could still always screw up royally." But he was grinning, and Kai grinned back.

"Thanks Mako."

* * *

**-beware, rabid fangirl gushing before; skip to the end if you don't want to read-**

**KAINORA. IS. CANON.**

***screams***

**_in a long-distance relationship but they're totally making it work and omg my bbys i cant i cant even OH MY GOD. _Life is a beautiful place, what a time to be alive. And we're sure to get a reunion! KISS?! Another prayer circle guys like I NEED THAT KISS LIKE THE EARTH QUEEN NEEDED AIR.**

* * *

**I loved doing this request since I love Mako/Kai's friendship just in general. And Opal/Kai is a new BrOTP so yay! Thank you for all your reviews, favourites and follows. I can't believe this fic is almost at not only 50 chapters, but _300 _reviews! That is INSANE. I hope you all had a great day; I love you guys!**

**Feel free to dump all your feels or Kainora (its canon someone hold me) headcanons below! :D**


	48. in another life

the thief and the airbender

* * *

_in another life_

_{for __KorraKatniss4Ever}_

___[AU - Jinora is the street rat and Kai is Tenzin's son]_

* * *

The boy was talented with the glider, Jinora had to admit. And, he and the others with him were _airbenders _like her. "Ladies and gentlemen, if you, or anyone you know is an airbender, please, send them our way! Master Tenzin and Avatar Korra would love to teach them all they know!" a guy with a goofy mustache announced.

Jinora looked over her shoulder; she still had some time before the Sheriff and his deputies arrived. Maybe if she left some of the money she had stole, they would leave her alone. Then, she could make up some sort of lie and hopefully the Avatar would buy it, and she could leave her past behind her. Jinora knew that Harmonic Convergence was what had given her airbending, and she refused to leave the gift unused. It had made surviving on the streets a lot easier, anyway.

Casting one last glance over her shoulder, Jinora ran up to Avatar Korra and Master Tenzin and the boy with the glider. "I heard you're looking for airbenders," she said cheerfully, smiling. "Well, you just found one."

Now it was time to impress them. She showed off some of the trickier moves she had managed to teach herself, sending off blasts of air, all the while concocting a lie in her mind to fool them. She prattled off her 'sob story' and she was almost home free when the police on their motorcycles pulled up. The Avatar refused to go - "If you want Jinora you'll have to go through me!"

It made Jinora feel bad as she slunk away from the airship, her old adoptive family's life savings bag clutched in her hand. Then that stupid firebender caught her.

Jinora swallowed nervously as the Sheriff explained the truth, and her future, to the Avatar and their friends. The cute boy with the glider looked especially shocked. "No," the sheriff said sharply when the man with the goofy mustache asked about her fate, "we're taking her to jail."

"Wait!" the Avatar and the boy cried at once, giving each other a quick, surprised look.

"Stop," the boy continued. "You," he seemed uncomfortable now that everyone's eyes were on him, "you got the family's life savings back, right?" The Sheriff nodded. "Then... everything's okay now right?"

"Kai," Master Tenzin said quietly. _Kai. _Jinora looked back to the boy- Kai, taking him in for a second time. He was pretty cute, in a scruffy sort of way.

"He's right, Tenzin," the Avatar said. "I think Jinora just needs some guidance." She shared a smile with Kai, and Jinora realized that he had a really nice smile, actually. "And who better to give it then us?"

"Do you want the girl or not?" the Sheriff demanded. Sharing one last look with each other, the Avatar and Kai nodded as one.

"Yes," the Avatar said firmly. The Sheriff let go of Jinora's arm; before she was even thinking about what she was doing she flung her arms around the older girl, and Kai, pulling them into a hug.

"Thank you," Jinora murmured.

"Just don't make me regret it," the Avatar requested, both her and Kai pulling away out of the hug. The Avatar headed up to the Airship, everyone else doing the same, except for Kai and firebender. After Jinora managed to shake off the firebender, she found herself face to face with Kai.

A blush rose to her cheeks, and she firmly looked anywhere but at him. "Thanks for helping me out back there," she managed out. She wasn't used to thanking people; she had become well accustomed to taking care of herself.

Kai grinned at her, and her stomach did a somersault. "You're welcome Jinora," he said cheerfully. "I'm Kai by the way." He stuck out his hand.

She shook it, nervously returning his smile, finally meeting his eyes. They were a really beautiful emerald. "It's nice to meet you Kai."

"Kai!" Both kids jumped as Tenzin's voice rang out; their heads snapped to the threshold of the airship. "We're leaving now!" They shared one last smile before heading into the airship, together.

* * *

**Only one more request to do, Angelic915, your request is up next! Feel free to leave me more in the box below. And I _cannot _believe we're at _290 _reviews... a little present for me for this fic to hit 300 by/with chapter 50? **

**For all the Canadians out there, I hope you're having a safe & happy Thanksgiving with your friends and family.**

**I love you guys. :3 I hope you all have a _fantastic _day!**

* * *

**-Also, some notifications- You guys remember that poll I put up a little while ago, for Kainora oneshots? Well, the winner, "20 Questions" is up as a oneshot. The longest one, I've ever written. I hope you guys like it! I'm pretty proud of it, actually. Also, I just put up another Kainora oneshot called "day and night" and I'd appreciate it if you'd bother checking it out (it's fluffy).**

**My Kainora-shipper bestie in real life also started a 99% Kainora blog: thethiefandtheairbender. I help out with it a little. Feel free to follow us! My bestie runs it though - I know diddly squat about running a blog - and my bestie is awesome.**

**-That is all.-**


	49. nightmares

the thief and the airbender

* * *

_nightmares_

_{for __Angelic915}_

* * *

He was falling like a shooting star, just as brilliant and bright, smoke trailing from him... Her heart got jammed in her throat. Tears sparked in her eyes. "KAI! No..." No no no...

Jinora woke up shivering in the dark, her heart hammering. It took a few seconds for her to regain her bearings. She was in bed, she was safe, not on the bridge, not in danger, not looking up at Kai who was falling to his death. Jinora wiped her eyes. It had been almost a year, and she still couldn't get the image out of her head. It was almost worse now, because she and Kai had become even closer since then.

The airbending master tried to slow her breathing and fall back asleep, but to no avail. Every time she shut her eyes, the image of Kai falling reappeared. _And she hated it. _Maybe he would be up...? He got up sometimes to get a glass of water. She needed to see him, talk to him.

Crawling out of her bed, she made her way to the boys' dormitories as quietly as possible. Although initially at the Northern Air Temple, all of the boys had slept in one dormitory together, the temple on Air Temple Island had been greatly expanded, enough so everyone shared a room with only one other person. (She and her family were the exceptions.) And Yung, Kai's roomie, was currently taking care of business in the Earth Kingdom.

Already feeling guilty about surely waking her friend up, Jinora knocked quietly on his door. "Kai?" she whispered. There was some creaking, shuffling, a groan, and then his door creaked open. Kai was obviously tired, disheveled, his hair even messier than usual, eyes bleary. But when he looked at her it was with only concern. "Can I come in?"

Nodding slowly, clearly trying to figure out what was going on, Kai stepped back to allow her into his room. Jinora, hands shaking, flung her arms around him, gripping him tightly. Taken by surprise, it took Kai a few moments to wrap his own arms around her and he patted her on the back. "It's okay Jinora," he said, tripping over his words. "It's okay. What's wrong?"

"Nightmare," she muttered, burying her face in his chest.

"Oh. Something to do with me?" Kai could feel her head move up and down in a nod. "The fall?" he guessed. She nodded again. In response Kai tightened his grip around her. "You're not getting rid of me that easy."

Kai didn't know when they had ended up sitting on the floor, Jinora pressed against him with his arm over her shoulders, her head on his shoulder, her fingers loosely laced through his other hand's. He just wished the first sight of his morning hadn't been Tenzin's angry red face glaring down at the two of them. "Just what do you think you're doing?!"

* * *

**Hi guys! I cannot express how grateful/happy for all of you, my lovely readers. _304 __reviews. _And to think only a couple months ago I thought hitting 100 was the biggest thing ever!**

**And next chapter is chapter 50 so that's also amazing and crazy! Queen of Logical Nonsense, your request is the one that gets that lucky honour (a wild Zuko appears). As always, I am taking requests, so please leave them below.**

**Also - the latest LOK episode was _AMAZING. _:3 Really excited for the airbabies - if Ikki or Meelo don't tease/ask Jinora about Kai I will die inside. And I really wanna hear Jinora talk too, so I'm already pumped for the next episode!**

**Love you guys & I hope you all have fantastic days! :D**


End file.
